Córka Wody
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Po utracie mocy Irma musi ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Gdy okazuje się, że wciąż ma w sobie magię, dziewczyna postanawia dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sobie, oraz o swojej przedwcześnie zmarłej matce. W powietrzu czuć jednak zbliżające się zło, które, wbrew pozorom, może pokonać tylko Irma, wspierana przez tajemniczego chłopaka wychowywanego przez ludzi morza.
1. Chapter 1

-Ta dziewczyna zrobiła się zbyt potężna. Nie możemy pozwolić na zakłócenie równowagi!- powiedział Wyrocznia, uderzając pięścią o piedestał, na którym unosiły się auramere.-Musimy odebrać jej moc.

-To zły pomysł. Będzie o jedną strażniczkę mniej, a poza tym dziewczęta są nierozłączne. Nie możemy tego zrobić- zaprotestowała Luba, strażniczka kul mocy.

Halinor i Tibor stanęli po stronie Wyroczni, jednak Althor nie był do końca pewien słuszności ich wyboru. Odebranie magii jednej ze strażniczek groziło poważnymi konsekwencjami, chociaż przewodniczący rady miał trochę racji co do równowagi: jeżeli któraś auramere jest silniejsza od innych, natychmiast zaczyna przyciągać pozostałe. Po zażartej dyskusji z samym sobą Althor zdecydował się poprzeć Wyrocznię.

-A co zrobimy z jej mocą?- zapytał na koniec.

-Rozdzielimy między pozostałe.

Luba chciała dalej protestować, lecz nie mogła już nic zrobić. Wyrocznia zaczął rytuał.

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia i Hay Lin były w trakcie ćwiczenia swoich umiejętności na oczach jakże miłej publiczności. Caleb, Matt, Nigel i Eric z zachwytem przyglądali się kolejnym popisom swoich dziewczyn, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić ich mocom.

Irma wzniosła się na większą wysokość, odprężając się. Kiedy reszta jej przyjaciółek chodziła na randki i rozmawiała ze sobą o chłopakach, ona jako jedyna skupiała się na czymś innym. Dziewczyna przekartkowała szybko swoją pamięć, przypominając sobie najważniejsze wydarzenia ostatnich trzech lat. Nigel i Eric dowiedzieli się o ich tajemnicy, Will urodził się brat, Hay Lin zaczęła szyć własną kolekcję ubrań, Taranee została zaproszona do pisania artykułów w gazecie naukowej, a Caleb zamieszkał na stałe w Heatherfield, postanawiając za wszelką cenę zdobyć sympatię rodziców (i siostry) Cornelii. Strażniczka Wody niespodziewanie przypomniała sobie o swoich problemach z nauką, które zniknęły w miarę jak dziewczyna przechodziła do kolejnych klas. Jej rodzina mogła być z niej (w końcu) dumna. Roześmiała się na myśl o wszystkich godzinach spędzonych nad książkami, dzięki którym w końcu została uczennicą piątkową.

Dziewczyna przestała myśleć o tym, co było, skupiając się na locie. Nie zauważyła, jak bardzo się oddaliła od pola treningowego w czasie krótkiego oderwania od rzeczywistości. Zawróciła, mając nadzieję, że będzie mogła jeszcze zabawić się w żywą rzekę, podlewając teren ćwiczeń.

Nagle wiatr wokół dziewczyny wzmógł się, krążąc wokół. Irma dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że była w klatce. Zaczęła napierać siłą woli na jej ściany, jednak te nie ustępowały. Wtedy poczuła jak coś, a raczej ktoś wysysa z niej całą moc. Przez jakiś czas z tym walczyła, niestety na próżno. Magia opuściła ją, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie jasną smugę. Chwilę później zniknęły skrzydła i dziewczyna zaczęła spadać.

* * *

_Irma_

Straciłam moce.

To była pierwsza rzecz na którą zwróciłam uwagę po ocknięciu się na ziemi. Dopiero później doszło do mnie, że Cornelia była w trakcie rzucania zaklęcia leczącego. Usiadłam powoli, usiłując utrzymać się prosto pomimo tępego bólu głowy i karku, jednak czarodziejka natychmiast mnie położyła.

-Nie ruszaj się, przerwiesz zaklęcie!- syknęła, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Po kilku chwilach poczułam się znacznie lepiej, ale tylko na ciele. W środku czułam ogromną pustkę.

Hay Lin zbliżyła się do mnie.

-Co się stało?- zapytała, patrząc mi w oczy. Wiedziałam, że i tak jej nie okłamię.

-Straciłam moce- wyrzuciłam szybko, starając się nie brzmieć upiornie. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie z niedowierzaniem.

-To niemożliwe... Ale...jak?- zaczęły się zastanawiać, jednak dla mnie to nie miało już znaczenia. Nie miałam magii; czegoś co sprawiało, że jestem, BYŁAM wyjątkowa. Nie zważając na przyjaciółki podniosłam się i ruszyłam w stronę otwartego portalu. Usłyszałam że stworzyły kolejny, aby dostać się do Kondrakaru. Minutę później byłam już przy swoim domu.

* * *

Każdy dzień był taki sam.

Szary, ponury i zwyczajny. Dziewczyny starały się podnieść mnie na duchu, jednak za bardzo im to nie wychodziło. Nie mogłam uczestniczyć w misjach, nie mogłam rzucać zaklęć, zostało mi jedynie planowanie akcji przyjaciółek. Bez swoich mocy czułam się bezużyteczna. W końcu wszyscy zapomnieli o dawnych przygodach, liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Odeszłam w cień.

* * *

Pewnego majowego dnia przypadkiem trafiłam na cmentarz. Ciche alejki skąpane w promieniach słońca były przepiękne, szczególnie że na wszystkich zakwitły już kwiaty, ogromne ilości. Żałowałam, że nie ma lilii: kwiatów, które kojarzyły mi się z mamą, jej ciepłym uśmiechem i wyjściami nad jezioro. Po jakimś czasie doszłam do jej grobu.

-Mamo...-wyszeptałam, podchodząc bliżej. W powietrzu unosił się zapach lilii.- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie jestem już strażniczką, nie mam mocy, które czyniły ze mnie kogoś wyjątkowego, nie mam nikogo, z kim mogłabym porozmawiać. Proszę, pomóż.

Wiedziałam, że to bezcelowe, a jednak zawsze gdy chodziłam na grób mamy czułam się lepiej. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o cebulkach lilii, które dostałam dawno temu o Cornelii. Odgarnęłam ręką ziemię, wsadziłam cebulki do ziemi i przykryłam je. Chciałam je podlać, niestety nie miałam wody. W moich myślach popłynął strumień wspomnień o rwących rzekach, błękitnym morzu, deszczu, kroplach wody spadających mi na twarz. Kiedy po chwili spojrzałam na ziemię, prawie krzyknęłam.

Z niewielkiego kamienia przy mojej nodze płynęła woda- najprawdziwsza woda! Szybko nabrałam jej do rąk i podlałam kwiaty. Gdy skończyłam, woda zniknęła. Nie miałam pojęcia, co się stało. Może to był znak od mamy?... Nie sądzę. Chociaż...

A jeżeli to byłam ja? Jeżeli ten strumyczek... to była moja robota? Przypomniały mi się mocno zatarte opowieści mamy o jej tęsknocie za morzem, w ogóle za wodą. Uczyła mnie rozpoznawać wodną faunę i florę, przewidywać pogodę jedynie po spojrzeniu w gładką taflę, nawet robienia leków! Oczywiście byłam wtedy mała, niewiele zapamiętałam. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia postanowiłam sprawdzić swoją teorię. Jeśli naprawdę, ale naprawdę to zrobiłam ,to by oznaczało, że mam magię. I chrzanić Kondrakar! Wiedziałam, że to oni odebrali mi moc.

Skupiłam się i spróbowałam przyzwać wodę z ziemi. Nic się nie stało. Kolejna próba, potem jeszcze jedna, i znowu nic. Już miałam zrezygnować kiedy poczułam przepływ wody pod dłonią. Udało się.

-Dziękuję- szepnęłam. Mama zawsze potrafiła mi pomóc.

* * *

Nie mogłam doczekać zbliżających się wakacji. Po długim i zażartym boju udało mi się przekonać tatę i Annę, by puścili mnie samą na wakacje- w końcu miałam (prawie) 17 lat. Z radością przywitałam ostatni dzwonek szkoły, oznajmiający dwa i pół miesiąca wolnego, w czasie którego chciałam odkryć coś o swoich mocach, i o sobie.

Kiedy rano wychodziłam na przystanek autobusowy, ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Od razu go rozpoznałam.

-Martin- powiedziałam, uśmiechając się w jego stronę.- Co tu robisz? Miałeś wczoraj wyjechać, pamiętasz?

Rudowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się.

-To prawda, ale kiedy lot został przełożony na dzisiaj nie miałem zamiaru czekać cały dzień na lotnisku.

-Ty to masz zawsze talent do takich rzeczy.

-Zdarza się. Miłych wakacji!- krzyknął, wskakując na rower.

-Nawzajem!

* * *

Nad Zatokę Głosów dotarłam tuż przed zachodem słońca. Nie potrzebowałam za wiele, wystarczyło mi jedynie łóżko, szafa, łazienka i niewielka kuchnia, w której mogłam gotować wszystko, na co miałam ochotę (oczywiście w miarę swoich możliwości). Na szafce nocnej postawiłam zdjęcie matki.

Kiedy poczułam się już jak u siebie w domu mogłam wreszcie zająć się swoimi sprawami.

Podejrzewałam, że moja przygoda dopiero się zaczyna.


	2. Chapter 2

_Irma_

Od jakiegoś czasu śnił mi się koń. Był biały jak morska piana i pędził po plaży, a jego niepodkute kopyta rozsypywały piasek na wszystkie strony. Pojawiał się zawsze w tym samym miejscu i wyglądał tak, jak gdyby czekała, aż na niego wsiądę. Zwykle w tym momencie sen się kończył, jednak wszystko wydawało się być takie realne... Nie miałam pojęcia, że ten koń będzie kluczem do następnych zagadek.

* * *

Siedziałam na plaży, a moje włosy powiewały na wietrze niczym kłosy powoli dojrzewającego zboża. Zrobiłam sobie krótką przerwę od przyzywania wody. Po trzech dniach mogłam wezwać wodę ze źródła oddalonego o 300 kilometrów, a oprócz tego wyspecjalizowałam się w wywoływaniu wody z wnętrza siebie. Nie miałam pojęcia czym się aktualnie zająć, więc po prostu siedziałam z zamkniętymi oczami i nic nie robiłam przez dość długi czas.

Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk kopyt. Otworzyłam oczy, jednak nikogo nie zauważyłam. Z powrotem je zamknęłam, lecz po chwili odgłos nasilił się. Postanowiłam sprawdzić, skąd pochodzi. Podniosłam się z piasku i ruszyłam przez wydmy ku brzegu. Im bliżej byłam morza, tym dźwięk był głośniejszy; dodatkowo doszło do całości rżenie. Wdrapałam się na łachę i stanęłam jak wryta.

* * *

Nad brzegiem morza stał koń z moich snów. Patrzył się na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczyma, od których nie potrafiłam oderwać wzroku. Były ciemne i głębokie niczym wzburzone morze. Delikatnym skinieniem łba poprosił, abym do niego podeszła. Zawsze bałam się koni, jednak ten wyglądał tak przyjaźnie... Powoli zbliżyłam się do niego i pogłaskałam go. Zauważyłam, że ma bardzo miękką sierść. Po jakimś czasie postanowiłam na niego wsiąść. Wierzchowiec najwyraźniej odgadł moje zamiary, ponieważ ugiął lekko nogi, co pozwoliło mi na niego bez problemu wsiąść. Sama się zdziwiłam, że to potrafię, choć nigdy tego nie robiłam... Przestając myśleć logicznie ruszyłam przed siebie.

* * *

Wolność.

To pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy, kiedy mój rumak zaczął pędzić wzdłuż brzegu. Wiatr targał moje włosy, przywiewał bryzę i piasek na twarz, a ja czułam się bosko. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że jazda konna może być taka fajna, a tu taka niespodzianka! Nie musiałam o nic się martwić; wystarczyło jedynie, że wsiądę na konia i wszystkie problemy nagle zniknęły, pozostawiając miejsce jedynie na radość i luz. Stopniowo zaczęłam również postrzegać świat oczami swojego wierzchowca: wszystkie zielenie, błękity i brązy były bardziej żywe, zaś pozostałe kolory przygaszone.

Nagle jak spod ziemi wynurzył się jakiś cień. Miał puste oczy, wyrażające jedynie żądzę... zemsty? Mordu? Nie potrafiłam tego nazwać. Widziałam jedynie, że koń jest potwornie przestraszony. Zaczął gwałtownie się cofać, stając na tylnych nogach. Usiłowałam się utrzymać na jego grzbiecie, jednak kiedy ciemna postać zaczęła iść w moją stronę ogier wyskoczył w powietrze, obrócił się i zaczął uciekać, zrzucając mnie jednocześnie z grzbietu. Upadłam na ostre kamienie. Głowa zaczęła mnie boleć pod wpływem uderzenia, jednak miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Cień zaczął zbliżać się do mnie, powoli wyjmując jakiś podłużny przedmiot, przez nieostry wzrok nie mogłam niestety rozpoznać go. (Po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że to nóż, ale to było o wiele później).

Szedł powoli, jak gdyby chciał nacieszyć się chwilą. Spróbowałam wezwać wodę, brakowało mi jednak koncentracji i udało mi się jedynie przywołać bryzę morską. Mając ją za jedyną broń skierowałam chłodny powiew w stronę cienia. Krople morskiej wody opadły na jego kaptur, niezauważalnie zrzucając go. Wtedy, pomimo problemów ze wzrokiem zobaczyłam tatuaż na jego głowie. Przypominał ten który miał... Cholera! Wyrocznia!

Ponownie uderzyłam głową o skały, tym razem mocniej. Zakręciło mi się w niej, przez co nie mogłam za bardzo ocenić odległości w jakiej jest ode mnie cień tego gościa. Był całkiem blisko, gdyż usłyszałam jego głos.

-Słodka zemsta...

Nachylił się nade mną, przystawiając nóż do gardła. Jego ostrze było strasznie zimne, jak gdyby trzymał je trup. Zamachnął się, chcąc najwyraźniej odciąć mi głowę, jednak nie zdążył, ponieważ ktoś pojawił się na horyzoncie. Nieznana postać pogalopowała na karym koniu w naszą stronę. Cień Wyroczni zaczął znikać.

-Jeszcze tu wrócę...- syknął, po czym rozpłynął się w cień.

Zaczęłam oddychać niespokojnie, nie wiedząc, czy ten kto mnie właśnie uratował jest moim sprzymierzeńcem, czy też wrogiem. Spróbowałam wstać, ale nie bardzo mi wyszło. Od razu zatoczyłam się na kamienie, znowu lecąc w ich stronę. Tym razem jednak przed upadkiem ochroniły mnie czyjeś ręce, zresztą bardzo delikatne. Złapały mnie i pomogły ustać w miejscu. Usłyszałam w uchu cichy głos.

-Nic ci się nie stało?-zapytał.

Obróciłam delikatnie głową i zobaczyłam twarz nieco starszego ode mnie chłopaka. Miał czarne włosy i uderzająco piękne, srebrne oczy, lśniące niczym gwiazdy. Uśmiechał się, jakby zakłopotany.

-Chyba nie...- spróbowałam sama zrobić krok, ale znowu mi się nie udało. Wylądowaliśmy na piasku.

-Właśnie widzę. Odwieźć cię? Widziałem, że nasz _gość _wypłoszył twojego konia.

-Gdybyś mógł, byłabym wdzięczna- odpowiedziałam.

Nieznajomy pomógł mi wstać, jednak na konia wsiadłam bez jego pomocy. Po jakimś czasie jechaliśmy już w stronę mojej wynajętej chatki.

-Jak okiełznałaś tamtą białą klacz? Widziałem ją kilka razy, ale nigdy nie dała nawet się do siebie zbliżyć. Ty natomiast nie dość, że do niej podeszłaś, to jeszcze jechałaś na niej. Jak to zrobiłaś?

Przez jakiś czas nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu postawiłam na szczerość; w końcu ten chłopak mi pomógł.

-Od jakiegoś czasu śniła mi się, a dzisiaj pojawiła się przy wydmach. Miałam wrażenie, że ona chciała, bym na nią wsiadła, więc to zrobiłam. I było świetnie! Dopóki nie pojawił się ten cień- przerwałam. Po chwili postanowiłam przedstawić się nieznajomemu. Nie mógł przecież nie wiedzieć, komu pomógł, a ja- komu podziękować.- Jestem Irma, a ty?

Wahał się chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedział.

-Daniel- uścisnęłam jego dłoń.- A teraz, Irmo, gdybyś była tak miła pokierować mnie, gdzie mam cię odwieźć.

Poprowadziłam go najszybszą trasą, i po kilkunastu minutach byliśmy u celu. Kiedy zsiedliśmy z czarnego rumaka Daniel odprowadził mnie aż pod sam domek. Widziałam, że był niespokojny pojawieniem się tego cienia, jak gdyby już go kiedyś widział. Rozglądał się nerwowo, odruchowo sięgając ręką w stronę zwisającej u pasa rękojeści w kształcie... kwiatu lilii? Kątem oka dostrzegłam delikatne rzeźbienia na kwiecie, wykonanym z nieznanego mi kamienia.

Daniel nie przypominał żadnego znanego mi chłopaka; no, może jedynie Caleb jest do niego podobny. Miał szlachetniejsze rysy niż większość chłopców, poważniejszą postawę oraz w ogóle nietypowy wygląd; żaden chłopak nie mógł mieć takich oczu.

Nieświadomie obydwoje wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez dłuższy czas. Pierwsza otrząsnęłam się, zmieszana spuszczając głowę. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłam, więc tym bardziej wydało mi się to dziwne. Nic nie mówiłam przez ten czas, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

Niespodziewanie jego ręka dotknęła mojego policzka i uniosła twarz w jego stronę tak, bym patrzyła mu w oczy. Odcinały się bardzo wyraźnie na tle zachodzącego słońca.

-Masz ładne oczy, wiesz o tym? Przypominają mi morze...- szepnął, po czym zaczerwienił się.

Otworzyłam jedną ręką drzwi.

-Wejdź. Nie będziemy przecież tak stać w drzwiach- urwałam, widząc jego minę. Najwyraźniej chciał już iść.-No proszę, tylko na chwilę! Napijesz się czegoś i wrócisz do domu.

Po chwili wahania postanowił wejść do środka.

-Zgoda. Ale oprócz tego opowiesz mi coś o sobie: nigdy cię tu wcześniej nie widziałem.

-Umowa stoi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daniel_

Chatka, w której mieszkała Irma była naprawdę bardzo przytulna. Na ścianach wisiały muszle różnych kolorów i wielkości, poszczególne pomieszczenia były pooddzielane zasłonkami (również z muszelek), a na podłodze leżały trzcinowe maty. Kurczę, ta dziewczyna ma dobry gust.

Usiadłem na bujanym krześle.

-Chcesz się czegoś napić?- zapytała.-Mam wodę, colę, lemoniadę...

-Poproszę lemoniadę- po chwili szklanka wylądowała w mojej dłoni.

Siedzieliśmy przez kilka minut w bezruchu. W końcu Irma przysunęła się trochę i spytała otwarcie:

-Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Zastanowiłem się. Widziałem, że była odważna i otwarta, mogłem wyczytać to z jej oczu. Wiedziałem również, że jest niezwykła, inteligentna, wrażliwa i że... jest bardzo ładną dziewczyną. (Tego ostatniego nie było).

Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

-Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co tutaj robisz. Widuję cię od kilku dni na plaży, i nic o tobie nie wiem, co jest niedopuszczalne. Muszę znać każdego, kto wchodzi na moje terytorium.

-Twoje terytorium?- roześmiała się.-Bo ci uwierzę. Przyjechałam tu na wakacje, i tyle.

-Na pewno? Sądząc po twoich oczach nie mówisz mi wszystkiego.

-Nie muszę.

-Masz u mnie dług, pamiętasz? Uratowałem cię- przypomniałem z uśmiechem. Wiedziałem, że zmięknie. Miałem rację.

-No dobra, wygrałeś. Wiem, że moja mama stąd pochodziła, i chcę się o niej czegoś dowiedzieć. Oraz o...-dalej nie zrozumiałem.

Wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju, niezadowolona z faktu, że mam na nią haka.

-Podejrzewam, że znasz tę okolicę?

-Jak mało kto! Znam wszystkie sekrety tych okolic... i nie tylko- dopowiedziałem cicho, znowu chwytając za rękojeść miecza, gdyż znów wyczułem zagrożenie. Za drzwiami ktoś stał, i na pewno nie był ktoś z moich znajomych.

Pokazałem Irmie ręką, by była cicho, po czym zacząłem skradać do drzwi. Nie zdążyłem jednak do nich dojść- same na mnie wpadły, wywalone z zawiasów przez potężny podmuch wiatru. Na wejściu stał jeden z cieni, i wyraźnie się uśmiechał. Byłem nieco oszołomiony uderzeniem drewna w głowę, spróbowałem się bronić. Nie mogłem jednak sięgnąć miecza- pochwa odleciała kawałek dalej, lecz na tyle daleko bym nie mógł jej chwycić.

Byłem przerażony. Naprawdę! Ten jeden raz zapomniałem wziąć sztyletu ze sobą i co? Zostanę pokrojony przez jakiś cień, który ma coś do mnie. Zacząłem się przesuwać w stronę miecza, jednak cień skoczył na mnie i postawił nogę na mojej klatce piersiowej, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch, pomimo szarpania się. Postać uniosła ostrze nad moją pierś i już miała je zatopić w moim ciele, gdy nagle usłyszałem wściekły wrzask Irmy.

* * *

Cień walczył ze strumieniem wody, który bardzo szybko wypychał go z domku. Irma przesuwała się powoli, jej oczy żarzyły się niebieskim światłem. Co?! Przyzwała wodę!? Jakim cudem?...

Potwór zatrzymał się w końcu, przecinając strumień mieczem. Wtedy rzuciłem się w stronę swojej broni, jednak jej nie było! Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem że... Irma trzyma mój miecz! Cień ją zaatakował, lecz ona z niezwykłą gracją parowała cięcie i w ułamku sekundy zadała mu cios prosto w serce. Nie do wiary. Sam miałbym z tym problem! Wiedziałem, że pierwszy raz walczy taką bronią, ale nie sądziłem, że ma do tego talent. Ale żeby miała magię?! Tego to już się nie spodziewałem!

Otrząsnąłem się, gdy zobaczyłem jak cień rozsypuje się w drobny mak. Oczy Irmy zgasły, a ona sama wsadziła mój miecz do pochwy i podała mi go.

-Teraz jesteśmy kwita- skomentowała, wciąż wściekła.

-Jak ty to zrobiłaś?!-wykrzyknąłem, podnosząc się z ziemi.

-Właśnie chcę się tego dowiedzieć. Ty też mi nie powiedziałeś, że nosisz przy sobie białą broń. Po co? Na pewno nie po to, by się nią bawić.

-Ja walczę tym mieczem na co dzień.

-Aha. A teraz, panie wojowniku, może byś mi pomógł to posprzątać? Sama tego nie zrobię: ty też miałeś w tym bałaganie swój udział- powiedziała, wręczając mi mop.

* * *

Było już późno gdy skończyliśmy. Wiedziałem, że muszę wrócić do domu, ale nie miałem iść... tam, ani też zostawiać Irmy. Musiałem się czegoś więcej o niej dowiedzieć! Przecież nie ma mocy znikąd! Musiała je otrzymać od... np. Kondrakaru. Ale jeżeli miałaby tę moc wrodzoną, to by oznaczało, że... Nie, to niemożliwe.

Moje przemyślenia przerwał głos Irmy.

-Zostajesz na noc czy wracasz?-zapytała, otwierając okno. Zastanowiłem się.

-Wolałbym wrócić, ale jeżeli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu, to mógłbym tu przenocować- zasugerowałem, rozkładając się na kanapie. Irma podała mi koc.

-To nocuj póki możesz. Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to będę musiała się stąd wynieść.

-Oj tam, oj tam- mruknąłem.- Skoro w chwilę potrafisz rozwalić potwora, to nie grozi ci wyrzucenie z domu.

-Zabawne- rzuciła we mnie poduszką.-A teraz dobranoc.

Gdy zgasiła światło natychmiast zasnąłem.

* * *

Śniła mi się Irma. Szła w moją stronę. Jej kasztanowe, długie, falowane włosy powiewały na wietrze, a z części z nich zrobiła sobie opaskę. Była ubrana w prostą, błękitną sukienkę, nie miała żadnego makijażu ani biżuterii, nie licząc... Chwilunia! Na czole miała diadem z gwiazdą, taki sam jak nosiła kiedyś królowa (wiem ze zdjęć i opowieści). Nie miałem pojęcia, co mam myśleć. Czy to ma związek z moimi przypuszczeniami? Nie wiem.

Dziewczyna przerwała mi, chwytając delikatnie za rękę. Popatrzyła mi w oczy, a ja, pomimo tego, że to był sen, miałem wrażenie, że topnieję. Irma delikatnie pogłaskała mnie po policzku, po czym... pocałowała?!

I wtedy sen się skończył.

* * *

Musiałem spać bardzo długo, ponieważ obudził mnie zapach jajecznicy i grzanek. Hmm, pychotka!

Podniosłem się, złożyłem koc, po czym poszedłem do łazienki szybko się ogarnąć. Gdy wyszedłem, na stole czekało na mnie śniadanie.

-Dzień dobry!- powiedziałem, przeciągając się. Irma uśmiechnęła się.

-Ta... Jedz póki gorące.

Jedzenie było świetne, ale widoki jeszcze lepsze. Dziewczyna usiadła na przeciwko mnie i złożyła ręce, opierając na nich głowę.

-Będziesz musiał wyjaśnić mi parę spraw, Dan-powiedziała. Nie lubiłem, kiedy inni na mnie tak mówili, ale w jej ustach to brzmiało o wiele inaczej. Bardziej... przyjaźnie i uroczo. Nie żeby coś...

-Na przykład?

-Na przykład wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi z tymi cieniami, pomożesz mi w szukaniu informacji o mojej matce oraz nauczysz walczyć mieczem. Podejrzewam, że to było jednorazowe.

-Ale ty też będziesz musiała coś dla mnie zrobić.

-A niby co?- zmarszczyła brwi i zrobiła zagniewaną minę.

-Pokażesz mi swoje magiczne zdolności- odrzekłem. Irma zastanowiła się chwilę. Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi.

-Zgoda, ale mam jeszcze jeden warunek- wstała i oparła się dłońmi o stół.

-Jaki?-zapytałem zdziwiony.

-Pokażesz mi, gdzie mieszkasz. Żebym mogła cię w razie czego namierzyć.

-O holender...-wyrwało mi się. Jej błękitne oczy świdrowały mnie niczym... nie potrafię powiedzieć co. Ważne tylko, że nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, gdzie mieszkam. Irma od razu zwietrzyła, że nie chcę jej powiedzieć.

-To trudno!- powiedziała i odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. Złapałem ją za rękę.

-Zaczekaj! Zgoda...- szepnąłem zrezygnowany. Trudno, jak mus to mus. Postanowiłem jednak przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę.

-A powiedz mi, czy podobam ci się?- pytam się tak każdej dziewczyny w mieście, a wszystkie się czerwienią i mówią, że tak. Myślałem, że ona też tak zrobi. Błąd.

-Zabawne, wiesz o tym? Nie wiem- odpowiedziała. Zatkało mnie, ponieważ pierwszy raz usłyszałem taką odpowiedź.-I widzisz? Nie udało ci się- uśmiechnęła się, widząc moją minę.-Chodź zanim się rozmyślę. Twój koń jest gotowy, Fala też się pojawiła.

-Fala? Ta biała klacz?

-Tak ją nazwałam.

-Ładne imię dla konia.

-Też tak sądzę. Prowadź.


	4. Chapter 4

_Narrator_

-Mam wrażenie, że nie chcesz mi pokazać swojego domu- powiedziała Irma, zatrzymując konia.

Ona i Daniel jechali już dwie godziny wzdłuż wybrzeża, i nic nie wskazywało na to, że wkrótce mają się dotrzeć do celu.

-Bądź cierpliwa! Po prostu... nie wiem, jak cię tam przyjmą- odpowiedział Dan, denerwując się. Wiedział, że nawet jeżeli będzie chciał jej pokazać swój dom, to i tak pojawia się problem: Irma niekoniecznie może...

-Wiem, że to tutaj. I że właśnie na niego patrzysz-odparła dziewczyna, zeskakując z konia. W dwie minuty rozsiodłała Falę i puściła ją wolno; wiedziała, że się nie zgubi.

Daniel nie miał już pomysłu jak ją powstrzymać. Musiał dotrzymać słowa, co stawało się z każdą chwilą coraz trudniejsze. Również rozsiodłał konia, a chwilę później podszedł bliżej brzegu.

-Masz rację-westchnął.- Właśnie patrzę się na swój dom- wskazał ręką morze.

Irma wytężyła wzrok, przeszukując jasną wodę. Niczego nie widziała, pomimo swoich mocy. Gdy już miała dać sobie spokój dostrzegła plamę światła wyraźnie odcinającą się na błękitnym tle wody. Tą plamą była bariera chroniąca... miasto? Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła ze zdziwienia.

-Ty mieszkasz TAM?- zapytała. Już wiedziała co ma zrobić.

-Aha. Ale ty raczej nie oddychasz pod wodą, więc...

-Nie ma mowy. Schodzę tam. Obiecałeś- przypomniała. Jej oczy na moment zalśniły turkusowym blaskiem, po czym zgasły. Odważnie zaczęła wchodzić do wody. Ku zdziwieniu Dana, jej ubrania wydawały się nie moknąć.

Daniel musiał iść za nią. Zanurzył się do pasa, gdy spytał się Irmy jeszcze raz, czy na pewno chce zejść pod wodę. Odpowiedziała mu jeszcze raz, że tak, ale po chwili dodała:

-Widzę, że się czymś martwisz. Nie masz się czego obawiać; nie mam zamiaru cię zabić tak jak te cienie- to ostatnie powiedziała z ponurym uśmiechem, który, pod wpływem wzroku chłopaka zmienił się w śmiech. Daniel uznał, że chciałby, aby każda dziewczyna się tak śmiała.

* * *

Na początku Irma starała się nie oddychać. Chciała sprawdzić, czy to, co zrobiła, było mądre. Jednak po około czterech minutach dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wzięła głęboki wdech. Myślała, że zacznie się dusić, a tymczasem jej plan wypalił. Mogła oddychać pod wodą! Daniel spojrzał na nią z uznaniem. Wokół niego jaśniała delikatna poświata, mająca zapewne te same właściwości co zaklęcie Irmy. Czarodziejka wody wywnioskowała, że nie może być stąd; skoro miasto jest pod wodą, a on miał na sobie zaklęcie ochronne, to musiał być... no... zwykłym człowiekiem. Zauważyła także, że jej zaklęcie zaczęło słabnąć, i że nie mogła go odnowić. Przestraszyła się nie na żarty.

Wtedy zorientowała się, że zaklęcie już nie działa, o ona dalej może oddychać pod wodą. Niesamowite! W tej samej chwili nastolatkowie zbliżyli się do bariery ochronnej. Daniel uśmiechnął się, wykonując przyjacielski gest w jej stronę.

Na straży stało dwóch ludzi, każdy z nich był zaopatrzony we włócznię. Gdy zbliżyli się do bramy, jeden z nich zawołał:

-No proszę! Kogo ja tu widzę! Daniel Darkwave we własnej osobie! W dodatku z dziewczyną...-dodał, chichocząc.

Daniel zarumienił się.

-To nie jest moja dziewczyna!... Zresztą nie ważne. Po prostu mógłbyś nas wpuścić?-burknął, niezadowolony z obrotu sytuacji.

-Ciebie? Zawsze!- przepuścił chłopaka przez barierę, po czym, zatrzymując na chwilę Irmę, dodał:-Widzę, że mu się podobasz. Nie dziwię mu się: jesteś naprawdę śliczna, a w dodatku inteligentna, dowcipna, miła, i...-zniżył jeszcze bardziej głos-jesteś córką Mariny.

Dziewczynę totalnie zatkało. Ten ktoś znał imię jej matki! Niestety, nie mogła się o nic zapytać, ponieważ została przepchnięta przez barierę. I znowu zabrakło jej słów.

Domy były zbudowane z nieznanego jej, turkusowej barwy kamienia. Wokół wielu z nich rosły drzewa, niektóre z nich przypominały typowe gatunki na ziemi; większość jednak miała ciemnoniebieskie liście, a im wyżej były, tym miały jaśniejszą barwę. Kwiaty zaś niczym się nie różniły od ziemskich, chociaż nie, jednak były inne. Zarówno płatki kwiatów jak i liście wyglądały jak gdyby wykonano je z kamieni szlachetnych. Irma spojrzała w górę- z tej głębokości słońce przypominało kryształowy żyrandol, rozświetlający wodę złotymi, zielonymi i purpurowymi promieniami. Zagwizdała.

-Piękne- to jedyne, co zdołała z siebie wydusić.

Dan uśmiechnął się.

-Nie sądziłem, że tak ci się tu spodoba. Dotrzymałem słowa- dodał, odwracając się, by odejść.

-Racja, ale myślałam, że może oprowadzisz mnie trochę po okolicy- Irma zrobiła smutną, zawiedzioną minę. Chłopak poczuł, jak mu mięknie serce. Złapał ją delikatnie za rękę, przyciągając do siebie.

Uniósł dłonią jej podbródek, tak, by patrzyła mu w oczy.

-No już, nie rób takiej miny. Pokażę ci miasto. I wiesz co ci powiem? Że jeszcze nigdy nie byłem przewodnikiem tak ładnej dziewczyny- po tych słowach na jego twarz wstąpił ledwie zauważalny rumieniec.

Ruszyli przed siebie.

* * *

Przez kilka godzin Daniel oprowadzał Irmę po najważniejszych miejscach w, jak się okazało, stolicy wodnego państwa. Miasto było bardzo stare; miało, według historyków, ponad pięć tysięcy lat. Jego mieszkańcy nie zawsze żyli jednak pod wodą- były czasy, w których morscy ludzie mieszkali na powierzchni, w zgodzie z innymi ludami. Niestety jeden z ziemskich władców uznał, że oni i ich żywioł są zagrożeniem dla wszystkich, i podburzył pozostałe narody przeciwko nim. By przeżyć, wrócili pod wodę.

Kolejnym punktem programu był wykonany z akwamarynu portal.

-Gdzie on prowadzi?- zapytała zaciekawiona Irma, podchodząc bliżej. Dan przytrzymał ją kilka kroków przed nim.

-Nie podchodź za blisko. Ten portal jest aktywny, a prowadzi... gdziekolwiek chcesz, byleby pod wodą. Najczęstszym kierunkiem jest Meridian, ale równie uczęszczaną trasą jest ta w stronę Wave.

-Można się nim dostać na Meridian?

-Tak! A chciałabyś tam teraz pójść?

-Nie... Atlantyda- wymówiła tę nazwę z dziwnym uczuciem-nie ma kontaktów z królową Elyon?

-Nie. Któregoś razu Meridiańczycy zobaczyli mojego przyjaciela; wyglądał tak jak oni, ale mieszkańcy wszystkich planet potrafią rozpoznać nas jako ludzi wody.

-Znaczy że ciebie też?

-Nie zawsze- wziął głęboki wdech. Chciał się z kimś podzielić swoją historią.- Mieszkam tu od małego, chociaż nie pochodzę stąd. Wiem jedynie, że moi rodzice zginęli z rąk meridiańskich żołnierzy, za czasów rządów Phobosa, niedługo po moim urodzeniu. Znając legendy o ludziach, którzy żyją pod wodą, matka spróbowała ich wezwać. W czasie gdy mój ojciec odciągał od niej uwagę zbrojnych, ona czekała, aż ktoś się pojawi. Nie zawiodła się. Z wody wyłoniła się królowa podwodnego królestwa, która znając Phobosa postanowiła spełnić prośbę moich rodziców i zabrała mnie do Atlantydy. Wychowywali mnie Laura i Vince, wspaniali ludzie, pod których opieką się znalazłem. Kochają mnie jak własnego syna, i z pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że nic tego nie zmieni.

Chłopak spojrzał się w stronę Irmy. Siedziała na murku z zamkniętymi oczyma. Kiedy je otworzyła, powiedziała:

-Podejrzewam, że nie chcesz, abym mówiła, że mi przykro z tego powodu.

-Zgadza się. A teraz ty coś powiedz. Mówiłaś, że poszukujesz informacji o swojej matce.

-Moja mama zmarła, kiedy miałam cztery lata. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, tylko to, że miała przestraszoną twarz, ale starała się wyglądać spokojnie. Pocałowała mnie wtedy w czoło, zapewniła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i pobiegła w stronę jeziora. Pobiegłam na policję. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że jakieś dziecko wbiegnie na komendę, a ich zdziwienie było tym większe, że zaczęłam krzyczeć do swojego taty, że mamie coś grozi. Cały oddział policji pobiegł nad wodę, niestety mama... już nie żyła- dokończyła ze smutkiem. Dan objął ją i przytulił.

-Dzięki. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym opowiedziałam- powiedziała, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Wstali, wciąż przytuleni do siebie. Po jakimś czasie chłopak postanowił poprawić humor zarówno sobie, jak i Irmie.

-To gdzie teraz? Prawdę mówiąc już za późno na obiad, ale moglibyśmy pójść pod... no nie wiem... pałac królewski? Co o tym sądzisz?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

-Możemy tam pójść. To na pewno bardzo ciekawe miejsce, tym bardziej, że istnieje szansa na spotkanie jakiejś ważnej osobistości.

-Na przykład premiera...

-A może władców królestwa?-zasugerowała czarodziejka. Dan zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę.

-Nie bardzo. Poprzednia królowa abdykowała by móc żyć na ziemi siedemnaście lat temu. Od trzynastu nie żyje, a państwo jest, dopóki nie odnajdzie się żaden spadkobierca (na przykład jej dziecko), pod rządami premiera.

-To w takim razie dowiem się o niej czegoś więcej. Zaprowadzisz mnie tam i opowiesz trochę o niej?

Chłopak złapał dziewczynę za rękę i zaczął prowadzić.

-Ale wiesz, że to może trochę potrwać- uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

-Trudno- roześmiała się.


	5. Chapter 5

_Daniel_

W pałacu było tłoczno, jak zawsze zresztą. Prowadziłem Irmę bocznymi korytarzami, starając się pokazać jej jak najwięcej miejsc. Była zachwycona każdą udostępnioną lokacją pałacu. Czasami nawet używała swojej magii, żeby aktywować niektóre przedmioty. Powstrzymywałem ją wtedy, ponieważ ktoś mógłby to zauważyć. Zachowywała się jak dziecko, co, szczerze powiedziawszy, było urocze. Ona sama była urocza... Co ja gadam!?

W sali tronowej zatrzymaliśmy się najdłużej. Na prośbę Irmy zacząłem opowiadać jej historię ostatniej królowej.

-Ech... No dobra, już zaczynam. Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu na tron wstąpiła jedyna córka ówczesnego władcy, Marina, mająca wówczas siedemnaście lat. Była potężną czarodziejką światła, ale gdy objęła władzę jej moce wzrosły o te wodne. Pomimo tego, że jej rządy trwały zaledwie pięć lat, okres ten był bardzo owocny. Gospodarka ruszyła, wojsko zostało zmodernizowane, panował pokój, nie licząc oczywiście słynnych łapanek na powierzchni. Pewnego dnia królowa spotkała na plaży człowieka, w którym się zakochała z wzajemnością. Spotykali się każdej letniej nocy, w świetle gwiazd, o tej samej porze. Nikt o nich nie wiedział. Któregoś razu jednak ukochany powiedział jej, że musi wyjechać. Po długim namyśle Marina zrezygnowała z tronu i wyjechała razem z nim. Wiemy jedynie, że została zamordowana przez nieznanych czarnoksiężników trzynaście lat temu. Nie wiemy, czy królowa miała dzieci, jednak mamy nadzieję, że tak.

-I co zrobicie, jeżeli wasze przypuszczenia się sprawdzą?

-Sprowadzimy i postaramy się, żeby potomek królowej wstąpił na tron.

Dziewczyna usiadła przy jednej z kolumn.

-Cóż... ta historia jest całkiem interesująca- uśmiechnąłem się. Niespodziewanie przypomniałem sobie swoją obietnicę.

-A teraz, oczywiście jeśli masz ochotę, zaprowadzę cię do naszych koszar. Są świetne! Toczymy tam regularne bitwy między sobą, mamy dostęp do każdej broni...

-Brzmi ciekawie. Nauczysz mnie tam walczyć mieczem, prawda?

-Aha. Chodźmy, może spotkamy moich kolegów z drużyny.

* * *

_Irma_

Dan nie kłamał: koszary są rzeczywiście ogromne. Na szybko obejrzałam wszystkie otwarte pomieszczenia- część z nich była niedostępna z powodu tajności lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, z powodu toczących się tam walk. Chłopak zaprowadził mnie do zbrojowni, po kolei nazywając każdą nieznaną mi broń. W pewnej chwili kazał mi wybrać którąś do treningu. Wybrałam półtoraręczny miecz średniej długości o nieco zwężonym zakończeniu.

-Chcesz spróbować walczyć oburącz? Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Tylko nie wiem, jak sobie poradzisz.

-Dam radę- powiedziałam, przygotowując się do pierwszej lekcji.

Na początek mój instruktor zaprezentował mi kilka podstawowych ruchów, które okazały się bardzo łatwe. Miecz był dobrze wyważony i nie miałam żadnych problemów z kontrolowaniem go. Następnie zaczęła się trudniejsza część, polegająca na ciągłej walce bez przerw. Daniel przyniósł swój drugi miecz, co dało mu dodatkową przewagę. Nie byłam rozeznana w sytuacji i parę razy chłopak prawie mnie pokonał. Na jego nieszczęście mój uśmiech wyprowadzał go z równowagi i za każdym razem udawało mi się wyjść z opresji.

Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośne oklaski i pogwizdywanie. Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć grupę pięciu chłopców ubranych w zbroje. Przyglądali nam się od dłuższego czasu, a nawet tego nie zauważyłam. Może jakaś magia? Nie wiem.

-Nieźle!-krzyknął jeden z nich, wstając z murku. Wykonał jakiś dziwny rytuał powitalny z Danielem, pozostali również. Podpatrując ich ruchy po chwili nauczyłam się ich powitania. Postanowiłam dowiedzieć się czegoś o nich.

-Podejrzewam, że jesteście z drużyny Daniela, prawda?-zapytałam.

-No, no! Jesteś inteligentniejsza niż większość dziewczyn z miasta. Nie jesteś z miasta. Dan, czy ona jest z powierzchni?- wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Przez chwilę nie chciał odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu został do tego zmuszony.

-Tak, jest z powierzchni!- chłopcy wyglądali na zdziwionych odpowiedzią.- Ale nie jest zła. Uratowała mnie, kiedy zostałem znokautowany przez cienia- nic nie wspomniał o tym, że to on najpierw mi pomógł.

-Ale na początek to on mnie uratował. Jeszcze chwila a zostałabym pozbawiona głowy. Dosłownie- dodałam. Nie chciałam, żebym tylko ja dostała pochwały.

Chłopcy zebrali się szybko na błyskawiczną naradę. Nie miałam pojęcia o czym mówią, ale mogłam się domyślić, że są zgodni co do omawianej sprawy. W końcu skończyli rozmowę. Wyglądali na zadowolonych z rezultatu.

-Chciałabyś dołączyć do naszej drużyny? Razem z tobą będzie nas czterdzieści, czyli tyle, ile powinno być. Daniel opowiedział nam o twoich wyczynach z mieczem, a w dodatku przed momentem mieliśmy pokaz. Jesteś świetna!

-Byłoby nam bardzo miło gdybyś się zgodziła. Brakuje nam dobrych żołnierzy.

-Sama widzisz, jak cię proszą- powiedział Dan, szczerząc zęby.-Zgódź się. Będzie fajnie! Może nauczysz się kilku trików, bo masz do miecza smykałkę. Proszę...-zaczął się do mnie przymilać. Wyglądał słodko.

-Zgadzam się.

* * *

-Ogólne zasady gry: są dwie drużyny po czterdzieści osób. Walczymy prawdziwą bronią, co oznacza, że może się nam coś stać. Zranić innych można jedynie w ręce lub nogi, tułów i głowa są chronione zaklęciem ochronnym. Jeżeli ktoś trafi, nic się nie dzieje, jednak w tym wypadku wypadamy z gry. Celem gry jest wyszkolenie dobrych wojowników, nauka współpracy itd. Wygrywa się, jeżeli w czasie bitwy uda się komuś przedostać do bazy przeciwnika, ale w oddziale musi być co najmniej jedna sprawna, czyli nie trafiona w żaden sposób osoba. Rozumiesz?- zapytał mnie Dan, kiedy szliśmy na trening całej drużyny.

-To przecież bardzo proste. Ale mam takie małe pytanie: chyba nosi się zbroje?- wolałam się upewnić.

-Każdy ma swoją. Tobie będziemy musieli jakąś znaleźć przed najbliższą bitwą.

-A kiedy ona będzie?

-Nie wiemy, najpewniej za kilka dni. Do tego czasu możemy trenować, chodzić po mieście, czy robić na co tylko masz ochotę- po tych słowach zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał:-Może gdzieś pójdziemy? Na przykład coś zjeść.

-Dobry pomysł.

-O której się spotykamy?- zdziwiłam się. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby zapraszał mnie na randkę. Zaryzykowałam.

-Wpół do siódmej, przed portalem.

* * *

_Daniel_

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, po prostu musiałem zaprosić ją na randkę. Pomimo tego, że poznałem ją zaledwie wczoraj czuję, że jest wyjątkowa. Nie potrafię się oprzeć temu uczuciu. Staram się być neutralny, ale z każdą minutą spędzoną w jej towarzystwie jest mi coraz trudniej. Nie mam pojęcia, co ona czuje w stosunku do mnie...

Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie mama.

-Nie było cię na noc- zauważyła, patrząc podejrzliwie.

-Miałem kłopoty na zewnątrz-odpowiedziałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego zmierza.

-I pewnie spotkałeś tam jakąś damę w opałach- skomentowała, a ja zarumieniłem się. Skąd ona wie?!- Widzę, że mam rację. Opowiadaj.

Byłem zmuszony przyznać się do wszystkiego. Opowiedziałem jej o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, jak uratowała mnie, ale o śnie nie wspomniałem ani słowem. Na szczęście mama zaczęła się interesować jej mocami. Pytała o różne rzeczy, aż w końcu, gdy dowiedziała się już tego, co chciała, powiedziała:

-Powinieneś porozmawiać o niej z radą. Być może jest spokrewniona z królową Mariną.

-Być może. A teraz, mamo, jeżeli pozwolisz, pójdę się przygotować. Umówiłem się z Irmą na wpół do siódmej przed portalem, i nie mam ochoty się spóźnić.

-No już idź, idź. Tylko pamiętaj, że jeżeli będziesz chciał, to zaproś ją do nas.

Pobiegłem po schodach na górę, w międzyczasie usiłując wymyślić coś wyjątkowego na dzisiejszy wieczór. W końcu udało mi się, a wtedy natychmiast wybiegłem z domu.

* * *

Irma na mnie czekała.

Siedziała na murku z zamkniętymi oczami, ale wiedziałem, że nasłuchuje uważnie. Przyjrzałem jej się. Miała na sobie dżinsy, zwiewną, turkusową bluzkę odkrywającą jedno ramię, w uszach srebrne kolczyki w kształcie gwiazd, natomiast swoje kasztanowe włosy zaplotła w niedbały warkocz z tyłu głowy.

Krótko mówiąc- była piękna.

Musiała mnie usłyszeć, ponieważ gdy tylko podszedłem otworzyła oczy i zaczęła świdrować mnie swoim spojrzeniem.

-Punktualny jesteś-powiedziała.

-A ty przyszłaś wcześniej-zauważyłem.

-Pomyślałam sobie, że byłoby ciekawie zobaczyć twoją reakcję.

Poszliśmy w stronę centrum miasta. Na całe szczęście wcześniej zamówiłem stolik, ponieważ wieczorami zawsze jest pełno ludzi. Oprócz tego poprosiłem kelnera, aby nie przynosił kart, tylko podał specjały podmorskiej kuchni.

* * *

_Irma_

Jedzenie było przepyszne! Nigdy w życiu nie jadłam tak ciekawie przyrządzonych posiłków! No dobra, może jeden raz, kiedy do naszego domu przyszli goście. Mama zrobiła wtedy jakieś niesamowite dania, które po prostu rozpływały się w ustach.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Dan po kolacji zabrał mnie na powierzchnię z tym, że byliśmy na pełnym morzu. Niebo stamtąd wygląda o wiele inaczej: jest ciemniejsze i można zobaczyć więcej gwiazd. Zaczęłam się bawić w ich rozpoznawanie.

-Tam jest Syriusz... tutaj wieniec Ariadny... czy mi się zdaje, czy widzę Raka?

-Dobrze widzisz. A teraz zamknij oczy-poprosił. Gdy tylko przestałam patrzeć poczułam, jak chłopak gdzieś mnie ciągnie, jednak nie opierałam się. Byłam ciekawa, co takiego mój przyjaciel chciał mi pokazać na samym środku oceanu.

Po jakimś czasie zatrzymaliśmy się.

-Możesz już otworzyć oczy- powiedział Daniel. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

Unosiliśmy się przed wysoką skałą z kryształu górskiego (nie wiem, skąd ten kamień wziął się na środku morza), przyozdobioną kolorowymi świeczkami i płatkami pachnących kwiatów. Chłopak ostrożnie wszedł na skałę i pomógł mi na nią wejść, powoli prowadząc na szczyt. W czasie wspinaczki wdychałam woń róż, lilii, bzu, lipy oraz wawrzynu i zastanawiałam się, co to wszystko ma oznaczać.

Na czubku skały było jeszcze więcej świeczek i kwiatów, co wprawiło mnie w jeszcze większy zachwyt. Stanęliśmy na środku, a wtedy Daniel cicho spytał:

-Pamiętasz, jak cię zapytałem o to, czy ci się podobam?

-Pamiętam. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć?- odpowiedziałam wyczuwając, że chłopak ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

-Chciałbym ci zadać to samo pytanie, jednak w innej odsłonie. Już od momentu, w którym cię poznałem, byłem w tobie zakochany. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem dziewczyny takiej jak ty! Czuję, że jesteś tą jedyną. Nie wiem jednak, czy ty to samo czujesz do mnie...- spuścił głowę, jakby już znał odpowiedź.

Niespodziewanie coś się we mnie odblokowało. Słowa Daniela mówiły o rzeczach, do których dobrowolnie bym się nie przyznała. Po raz pierwszy odczuwałam w pełni wyjątkowe uczucie, jakim jest miłość. _Prawdziwa miłość_. Delikatnie uniosłam jego podbródek i spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy, starając się przekazać mu to, co czułam.

Nagle chłopak musnął swoimi wargami moje, wyrażając w tym delikatnym pocałunku swoje pytanie. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek, jednak to była pełna ciepła i nieśmiałości odpowiedź. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie i zrozumieliśmy, że tamto spotkanie na plaży nie było przypadkowe.

-Irmo, mogę ci coś dać?- zapytał, rozpuszczając mój warkocz. Skinęłam głową, a Daniel sięgnął po prosty wianek z liści laurowych, chabrów i dzikich róż, po czym ozdobił nim moją głowę niczym koroną.

-Jest śliczny- powiedziałam, rumieniąc się.- Co to oznacza?

-Zgodnie z tradycją dziewczyna nosi wianek z chabrów i róż przez tydzień, informując o tym, że ma chłopaka, i vice versa, z tym, że ja przez tydzień muszę nosić przypięty bukiecik z tych roślin- przysunął się do mnie. Dopiero teraz poczułam, że jego skóra pachnie lasem świerkowym.- Jeżeli czas na to pozwoli, wytłumaczę ci później inne ciekawostki związane z miłością- szepnął, po czym chwycił mnie za rękę. Zaczęliśmy schodzić ze skały, ale w połowie drogi potknęłam się i wpadłam w ramiona Dana, wraz z którym zaczęłam zjeżdżać w dół. Wpadliśmy z hukiem do wody, śmiejąc się przy tym.

Wtedy usłyszeliśmy ostry głos.

-No proszę, Darkwave!- odwróciliśmy się. Przed nami unosił się jasnowłosy, wysoki chłopak, ubrany w jakieś drogie ubrania. Jego czarne oczy wpatrzone były w mojego świeżo upieczonego chłopaka.

-Czego chcesz, Merine?-warknął Daniel, wysuwając się przede mnie. Zobaczyłam, że jego dłoń powędrowała do pasa.

-Widzę, że w końcu kogoś znalazłeś. Moja droga- powiedział, podpływając bliżej.- Nazywam się Alister Merine i jestem zawsze do twoich usług-po tych słowach ukłonił się. Nie podobał mi się, dlatego pociągnęłam Dana do tyłu.

-Spływajmy- szepnęłam mu do ucha, chcąc uniknąć sprzeczki. Nie miałam ochoty rozdzielać później dwóch wyszkolonych wojowników, którzy mogli (prawdopodobnie) się pozabijać.

Zaczęliśmy odpływać, jednak z daleka wciąż słyszeliśmy głos Alistera:

-Boicie się? Tym razem pozwolę wam odejść, ale spotkamy się w czasie następnej bitwy! Gryfy zgniotą was w drobny mak!

* * *

Daniel zasugerował, żebym przeniosła się na jakiś czas do Atlantydy, na co chętnie się zgodziłam. Teraz, mając świadomość, że istnieje podwodny świat nie byłabym w stanie mieszkać normalnie na Ziemi. Wynajęłam, wbrew jego sprzeciwom, że mogę mieszkać w jego domu, niewielkie mieszkanie. Chłopak w końcu musiał się z tym pogodzić, więc przesiadywał tam ze mną całymi godzinami, w oczekiwaniu na bitwę.

Moją pierwszą bitwę w tym świecie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Irma_

-Panie Fredericu, niech mi pan o niej opowie- poprosiłam strażnika, siadając obok niego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

-Cóż... twoja matka była niesamowita. Piękna, inteligentna, dobra... Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, pomimo różnicy w klasach społecznych.

-Jak?

-Ona pochodziła z arystokracji, a ja byłem zwykłym uczniem szkoły wojskowej. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, nawet gdy musiała przejąć obowiązki swojego ojca. Często wymykała się z domu, by wpaść do mnie po radę, albo po prostu by porozmawiać. Nie wiedziała jednak, że się w niej zakochałem (_friendzone_, pomyślałam). W końcu, gdy byłem już dość wysoko postawionym wojskowym chciałem jej wyznać miłość, jednak spóźniłem się. Tamtego wieczoru powiedziała mi, że się zakochała w Ziemianinie, a mnie zostało jedynie wspieranie jej.

-I co się potem stało?- zapytałam, rozglądając się. Podejrzewałam, że niedługo będą ćwiczenia mojej armii, armii Feniksa, i Daniel będzie mnie szukał.

-Gdy twój ojciec oświadczył jej się, Marina zrezygnowała z obowiązków i zamieszkała na Ziemi. Nawet wtedy ją odwiedzałem. Muszę jednak dodać, że twoje imię było moim pomysłem.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Twoja matka chciała, abym to ja wybrał dla ciebie imię, jako iż byłem jej najbliższym przyjacielem. Uznałem, że to będzie pasowało.

-Chciałabym wiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz: kim była mama? Sam pan przecież powiedział, że pochodziła z arystokracji.

Gdy strażnik miał odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie usłyszałam krzyk "Z drogi!". Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć pędzącego w moją stronę Dana. Prawie na mnie wpadł, na szczęście udało mu się wyhamować tuż przed moją twarzą.

-Cześć piękna- powiedział, uśmiechając się. Pocałowałam go w policzek.

-Cześć. Co się stało?

-Właśnie dostałem zawiadomienie: bitwa z Gryfami o dwunastej- poinformował mnie, krzywiąc się jednocześnie.

-Podejrzewam, że to armia Alistera.

-Zgadłaś. A teraz musimy iść się przygotować. Przepraszam pana bardzo, ale muszę zabrać Irmę do koszar- próbował się wytłumaczyć. Strażnik roześmiał się.

-No już idźcie.

* * *

Poszłam do szatni przebrać się w zbroję- nie miałam ochoty, by chłopcy mi się przyglądali. Zbroja była czarna, złożona z setek drobnych, nachodzących na siebie fasetek, okrywała mnie po szyję. Nie miałam problemów z nałożeniem jej, w dodatku była bardzo wygodna i nie ograniczała moich ruchów. Przytroczyłam sobie miecz do pasa, wzięłam hełm pod pachę i wyszłam do pozostałych. Zaczęli klaskać i gwizdać.

-Irma- Daniel przyciągnął mnie do siebie- wyglądasz niesamowicie. Nawet dowódca nie może oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

-Nie moja wina- odparłam. Rozejrzałam się.- Wszyscy już są?

-Tak, czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie. Za pięć minut otwierają bramę, więc musimy już iść.

Związałam włosy, nałożyłam hełm na głowę i wraz z pozostałymi ruszyłam w stronę pola bitwy. W przeciwieństwie do większości armii nasza biegła w stronę bramy, dlatego docierała na miejsce wcześniej, dzięki czemu można było choć trochę polepszyć swoją sytuację. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed bramą.

-Żołnierze! Pamiętajcie, z kim walczymy. To są Gryfy, i jak zawsze będą próbowały nas zniszczyć. Ostatnim razem prawie udało nam się wygrać; wierzę, że dzisiaj szczęście nam dopisze i Gryfy raz na zawsze zapamiętają, że z Feniksami się nie zadziera!- wykrzyknął Larousse, zagrzewając nas do walki. Daniel opowiadał mi o wszystkich stoczonych z Alisterem bitwami- Gryfy zawsze wygrywały, rozgramiając armię Feniksa. Ostatnio rzeczywiście było blisko, ponieważ mojemu chłopakowi udało się ogłuszyć ich maga, ale nie na długo, ponieważ w gniewie tego ostatniego żołnierze zostali po prostu pozamrażani.

Tym razem armia Feniksa mogła prowadzić uczciwą walkę- w końcu ja też władam magią.

-Pamiętaj, że możesz użyć magii tylko wtedy, gdy Gryfy zbytnio się zbliżą, lub też, gdy sprowokują starcie. Jasne?- przypomniał mi dowódca.

-Tak jest!- odpowiedziałam. Nie miałam zamiaru dać się od razu ujawnić.

Brama otworzyła się.

* * *

_Daniel_

Nareszcie bitwa z Gryfami! Czekałem na ten dzień dobre kilka tygodni. W końcu będę mógł się zemścić za wszystkie przegrane drużyny oraz zmuszanie do przyznawania, że Alister Merine jest lepszym dowódcą. Koniec z tym.

Wraz z Jamesem, Mikiem, Jeffem i Adamem tworzyłem grupę uderzeniową, która miała za zadanie zrobić wyłom w formacji przeciwnej drużyny tak, aby reszta Feniksów mogła wziąć się za nich z kilku stron. Nasz oddział zawsze było najtrudniej wyeliminować: głównie dlatego, że 1. byliśmy najlepsi z armii w walce wręcz, 2. byliśmy szybcy, 3. mieliśmy o tyle lepiej, że mogliśmy się schować za kamiennymi blokami.

Rozbiegliśmy się w różne strony, utrudniając Gryfom trafienie nas z kuszy lub łuku. Biegliśmy przy ścianach sali, likwidując jak najwięcej żołnierzy. Zatrzymaliśmy się w połowie, chowając za tarczą.

-Jaki mamy plan?- zapytał Mike, uchylając się od bełtu lecącego w stronę jego głowy.

-Wbijemy się w nich od prawego skrzydła. Zostawili tam więcej artylerii niż piechoty, więc jeżeli nie damy się zestrzelić, pójdzie szybko- odpowiedziałem, szykując się do biegu. Dałem sygnał grupie Steve'a, by ruszali.

Wyskoczyliśmy do przodu w chwili gdy oddział mający zmylić Gryfy zaatakował lewe skrzydło. Łucznicy i kusznicy skupili się na nich, a my w tym czasie zdążyliśmy do nich dobiec i, zanim się zorientowali, skasowaliśmy połowę kuszników- ich broń była bardziej niebezpieczna od łuków.

Szło nam dobrze. Gryfy nie spodziewały się takiej akcji, dlatego na plus mieliśmy element zaskoczenia. Miałem wydać komendę, by reszta armii ruszyła do walki gdy poczułem ostry ból między łopatkami, który zwalił mnie z nóg. Cholera, zaklęcie nie działało! Świat zamazał mi się przed oczami, jednak zdążyłem zauważyć czarne oczy Alistera mrugające kilka metrów nade mną.

* * *

_Narrator_

Daniel upadł na ziemię, nie będąc w stanie się obronić. James zauważył go i w ostatniej chwili odbił lecące w jego kierunku bełty.

-Pomocy! Nie dam rady go zabrać!- krzyknął rozpaczliwie, starając się ochronić przyjaciela.

Irma usłyszała go, właściwie dostrzegła całą sytuację. Natychmiast wezbrał się w niej gniew. Alister był chamski i wredny, ale jeszcze nigdy nie posunął się do czegoś takiego. NIGDY nie można było przełamywać zaklęcia ochronnego.

-Lair, stój! Zaraz mu pomożemy, tylko nie używaj magii!- próbował ją powstrzymać Larousse, jednak bezskutecznie.

-Sam sobie stój!- wycedziła. W tej samej chwili jej oczy zalśniły na złoto, a padające na nią światło w ułamku sekundy zamaskowało ją. Zaczęła biec, omijając rannych i walczących, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szarookiego wojownika.

Zdążyła w samą porę. Przyjaciele chłopaka starali się zabrać go z pola bitwy, jednak żołnierze Alistera nie dawali im szans. Złapała Daniela i pociągnęła za barierę. James skoczył za nią.

-Dlaczego zaklęcie nie zadziałało?

-Nie wiem. Ale mam tego już serdecznie dosyć. Dan, dasz radę wstać?- zapytała leżącego chłopaka, który pokiwał głową.

-Chy-chyba. Irma, błagam, nie rób niczego głupiego- jęknął.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego.

-Nie zrobię. Ja tylko wygram bitwę- odpowiedziała, zmieniając się w strumień wody. Zmierzała w stronę głównych sił wroga.

-Irma, nie!- krzyknął Dan nim stracił przytomność. Osunął się na ziemię.

* * *

Czarodziejka dryfowała w kierunku walczących. Widziała wyraźnie, gdzie musi zaatakować. Zbliżała się do celu. W końcu wróciła do swojej postaci.

I zaczęła się rzeź.

Irma wyciągnęła jednemu z przeciwników miecz z ręki i, mając dwie bronie w dłoniach, zaczęła walczyć. Z początku nikt nie zauważał braku coraz większej ilości żołnierzy, jednak w chwili gdy jeden z dowódców został rozbrojony wszyscy ją dostrzegli, lecz ona szukała tylko jednej osoby. Znalazła.

-Alister, to dla ciebie!- krzyknęła, rzucając w stronę platformy niewielką lodową kulę, która rozbłysła i zniknęła, by pojawić się kilka metrów wyżej prosto w dłoni szefa Gryfów. Chciał ją wyrzucić.

Za późno.

Kulka wybuchła z hukiem, ogłuszając wszystkich w promieniu dziesięciu metrów. Irma, zadowolona z efektu, zrzuciła z głowy hełm pozwalając by kasztanowe włosy wysypały się na plecy. Ruszyła w stronę bramy przeciwnika lekkim krokiem. Pozostali żołnierze próbowali ją powstrzymać strzelając do niej, jednak bezskutecznie, gdyż za pomocą mieczy dziewczyna utrzymywała tarczę, która albo wchłaniała pociski, albo je odbijała. W końcu czarodziejka stanęła przed bramą. Dwóch strażników popatrzyło na nią, potem na siebie. Uciekli. Irma triumfalnie przeszła przez bramę.

Światło zapaliło się.

Feniksy wygrały z Gryfami.

* * *

-Jak się czujesz?- spytała Irma Daniela, kiedy dotarła do szpitala polowego. Szarooki siedział na łóżku, wsparty na poduszkach.

-Jak na kogoś, kto dostał sztyletem w plecy, bardzo dobrze. Wciąż jednak nie mogę uwierzyć. Pokonałaś ich!

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

-To nie tylko moja zasługa.

-Ta... na pewno. Chłopaki mi opowiedzieli, co wyprawiałaś. Pokażesz mi tę sztuczkę z kamuflażem?

Oczy czarodziejki znów zalśniły na złoto i po chwili nie było jej widać. Potem sprawiła, że przedmioty w pokoju migotały tak, że na chwilę znikały, by po chwili znów się pojawić. Chłopak zaśmiał się.

-Masz nowe moce! Jesteś niesamowita.

-Światło...- w tym samym momencie coś wpadło im do głowy.

* * *

Rada Atlantydy zebrała się na nadzwyczajne spotkanie. Wiele osób miało właśnie urlop, toteż część z nich pojawiła się na zebraniu w strojach kąpielowych i luźnych, hipisowskich ubraniach. Większość zebranych nie miała pojęcia, o czym mieli dyskutować, dopóki dyrektor Szkoły Walki nie podszedł do mównicy.

-Szanowni radni, przepraszam, że poprzerywałem wam urlopy, ale to sprawa najwyższej wagi państwowej.

-Więc cóż to takiego?- spytał Reven Merine, przeciągając się. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś mu przeszkadzał.

-Przed paroma godzinami armia Feniksa zmierzyła się z armią Gryfa, i wygrała, jednak...

-Jednak co?

Dowódca wziął głęboki wdech.

-... szalę zwycięstwa przechyliła jedna z walczących...

-Zawsze tak jest- wtrącił po raz kolejny Merine. Wiedział, o kim mowa- Alister mu o niej opowiedział. I nie był z tego faktu zadowolony.

-Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć i pozwolić dowódcy skończyć?- syknęła Larenne Seville, przewodnicząca Rady.

-...która wykorzystywała magię. Wody. I światła. Podejrzewam, że to może być córka królowej.

Ludzie zgromadzeni w sali zaczęli szeptać między sobą, nie mając kompletnego pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Czy to oznaczało, że królowa Marina jednak miała dzieci?

-A skąd ta pewność? Tyle lat szukaliśmy, i nic- Reven wolał, by to nie była prawda. Wiedział, że jeżeli do rocznicy objęcia tronu przez Marinę, będącej za dwa tygodnie, nie znajdzie się następca, korona przypadnie jemu i jego dzieciom, jako najpotężniejszemu rodowi podwodnego świata.

-Popatrzcie tylko na podobieństwo!- dowódca pokazał zdjęcia.

Larenne wzięła je do ręki i przyjrzała się.

-Rzeczywiście. Poza tym, że ta dziewczyna ma trochę jaśniejsze włosy i jest nieco wyższa, mamy dokładną kopię królowej Mariny. Niesamowite! Dowódco, każ zebrać więcej informacji na jej temat. Jeżeli to prawda, to...

"_To ta smarkula obejmie tron_", pomyślał Reven, wstając od stołu. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.


	7. Chapter 7

_Irma_

-Dzień dobry, zastałam może Daniela?- zapytałam czarnowłosą kobietę stojącą w drzwiach. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Ty pewnie jesteś Irma! Proszę, wejdź. Daniel poszedł po zakupy, ale niedługo powinien wrócić- skinieniem głowy zaprosiła mnie do środka.

Rozejrzałam się. Dom państwa Darkwave'ów był urządzony prosto, ale elegancko. W każdym pomieszczeniu wisiały suszone zioła i warzywa, wykorzystywane w kuchni, w oknach zawieszone były firanki w biało-niebieską kratkę, a w kuchni, będącej również głównym pomieszczeniem, ściany były udekorowane ręcznie malowanymi kwiatami i drzewami owocowymi.

Zagwizdałam z zachwytu.

-Wspaniale się tu pani urządziła. Kto malował te wzory?- wskazałam na ściany.

-Kiedy się to wprowadzałam wraz z mężem nieoczekiwanie ktoś zapukał do naszych drzwi z pytaniem, czy mógłby pomóc nam w urządzeniu się. Odpowiedzieliśmy, że czemu nie, i wpuściliśmy nieznajomego do środka. Przez kilka godzin pracował, malując ściany, a potem podziękował i wyszedł bez słowa. Dziwne, prawda? Usiądź proszę, zaraz podam herbatę.

Przysiadłam wygodnie na krześle i zaczęłam błądzić myślami wokół wczorajszej bitwy. Walczyliśmy z Lisami, którzy w pełni zasługiwali na drugą pozycję w tabeli. Walczyli dobrze i sprawnie, ale co najważniejsze: uczciwie, w przeciwieństwie do Gryfów. Walka była bardzo wyrównana, ale po dwóch godzinach ciężkiej walki Lisy nie były w stanie walczyć, gdyż specjalizując się w szybkich atakach nie spodziewali się, że my będziemy starali się odpowiedzieć tym samym.

Nagle usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi.

-Nie mogę już wytrzymać z Merine!- wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Daniel i jego ojciec, wchodząc do kuchni z zakupami.

-Dzień dobry. Co się stało?- zapytałam, podnosząc się z krzesła.

-Witaj. Reven Merine znowu się na mnie uwziął, mówiąc radzie, że powinienem z niej odejść. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to naprawdę to zrobię- mężczyzna westchnął, próbując się uspokoić.

-A dlaczego ty się denerwujesz? Alister znowu coś narozrabiał?

Daniel popatrzył na mnie.

-Gość wkurza mnie nie na żarty. Dzisiaj poinformował mnie, bym szykował się do wyjazdu, ponieważ niedługo jego ojciec zostanie królem- jęknął.

Znieruchomiałam.

-Żartujesz.

-Niestety nie. Prawo tak nakazuje: jako najpotężniejsza rodzina w królestwie Merine'owie mogą objąć tron, jako że czas na odnalezienie potomków królowej wkrótce się kończy. Nic jednak nie wskazuje na to, by coś się zmieniło- powiedział pan Darkwave, odstawiając kubek z kawą.

Pobiegłam z moim chłopakiem na górę i zamknęliśmy drzwi na klucz.

-Jest naprawdę tak źle?

-Jak widzisz- tak. Musimy coś zrobić, inaczej wszyscy będziemy skończeni.

Oparłam się o ścianę.

-Rozmawiałeś z chłopakami? Mają już te plany?- zniżyłam głos do szeptu.

-Wszystko jest już przygotowane, możemy się tam udać jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy. Wszystko zależy od ciebie, pamiętaj- Daniel podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Lubiłam siedzieć z nim w tej pozycji wiedząc, że nic mi wtedy nie grozi.

Popatrzyłam mu w oczy.

-A co jeżeli nasze przypuszczenia się sprawdzą? Jeżeli ona rzeczywiście jest...- nie potrafiłam dokończyć zdania z obawy. Chciałam dowiedzieć się prawdy, ale nie sądziłam, że to może tak wyglądać. Chłopak przeczesał palcami moje włosy.

-Niczym się nie przejmuj. Będę obok, pamiętaj.

* * *

Obudziłam się w nocy, patrząc na zegar: za piętnaście północ. Szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka i ubrałam się w ciemne rzeczy, pozwalające mi na łatwiejsze stopienie się z tłem. Związałam włosy w niedbały kok, przerzuciłam przez ramię niewielki plecaczek i wyszłam z mieszkania. Ulice miasta były o tej porze zaskakująco ciche i spokojne, dlatego tym bardziej musiałam uważać, by nikt mnie nie zauważył.

Zatrzymałam się przy fontannie w ogrodach pałacowych. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że pozostali już przyszli, jednak gdy w mojej dłoni na chwilę błysnęły błękitne iskry dostrzegłam wśród drzew słabe, migoczące światło. Bezszelestnie pobiegłam w jego stronę, gdzie zastałam Daniela i towarzystwo.

-Nareszcie jesteś, martwiliśmy się, że nie przyjedziesz- powiedział Mike, wyciągając z kieszeni mapę. W skrócie przedstawił mi trasę, którą mieliśmy przebyć do podziemi pałacu.

-Tylko co ze strażnikami? Zauważą nas- szepnął James, patrząc się w moją stronę. Daniel uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Światło nas ukryje. Irmo, do dzieła!

W chwilę później maszerowaliśmy korytarzami pałacu, mijając niczego nieświadomych strażników. Trochę dziwnie się czułam, przechodząc obok nich, ale cóż, czego nie robi się dla ważnej sprawy...

Nagle Jeff potknął się i wyłożył na podłogę, tłumiąc jęk. Niestety wartownicy usłyszeli go.

-Cholera, co teraz?

Zastanowiłam się przez ułamek sekundy. Wyciągnęłam dłoń w stronę korytarza prowadzącego w zupełnie inną stronę sprawiając, że z wnęki zaczęła wypływać woda. Strażnicy pobiegli tam, dając nam kilka sekund. Podnieśliśmy Jeffa z ziemi, ganiąc go za niezawiązanie sznurówek.

Ruszyliśmy szybszym tempem po schodach prowadzących do podziemi pałacowych. Im niżej schodziliśmy, tym korytarze były wykonane z coraz trwalszych materiałów, mających nie dopuścić do zniszczenia ukrytych w skarbach rzeczy. Popatrzyłam na pochodnie- płonęły zupełnie innym światłem niż te na zewnątrz, roztaczając wokoło zielono-niebieską poświatę.

W końcu, po bardzo długim czasie (na zegarku było wpół do drugiej, a do pałacu weszliśmy po północy) zobaczyliśmy cel naszej akcji. Wielkie spiżowe drzwi. Zatrzymaliśmy się, podziwiając ich mistrzowskie wykonanie, jednak nie na długo.

-Co mam zrobić?- zapytałam po jakimś czasie, patrząc niepewnie na bramę.

-Spróbuj ją otworzyć. Jeżeli nasze podejrzenia są prawdziwe, powinno ci się udać- powiedział Dan, stając obok mnie. Dodało mi to otuchy.

Stanęłam naprzeciw drzwi i wyciągnęłam rękę, jakbym chciała je popchnąć. Poczułam, jak strumień mocy powędrował w ich stronę, a wtedy, bardzo powoli, spiżowe wrota zaczęły się otwierać. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do mnie, zachęcając mnie do pójścia przodem. Wkroczyłam wolnym krokiem do największego podziemnego pomieszczenia pałacu.

-Komnata Królów...- usłyszałam zachwycone głosy moich towarzyszy, mówiące dokładnie to, co myślałam.

Sala była ogromna, wykonana z akwamarynowych kolumn i bloków, oświetlona była setkami błękitnych i złotych pochodni. Między kolumnami stały naturalnej wielkości rzeźby poprzednich władców. Przyglądając się im bliżej, dostrzegałam podobieństwo między nimi. W różnych miejscach sali poustawiane były skrzynie i gabloty, w których leżały przeróżne przedmioty należące do poprzednich monarchów. Na samym środku zaś stało wielkie palenisko, a przed nim, na kryształowym stole, leżała korona.

Podeszłam bliżej do paleniska. Ogień ledwie się tlił.

-To oznacza, że nikt nie zasiada na tronie. Zgaśnie w chwili przejęcia władzy przez Revena Merine, by zapłonąć w zupełnie innej barwie. Jednak ten ogień, błękitno-złoty, jak widzisz, nie zgasł od stuleci, tak ciągłe jest panowanie rodu Morza i Ziemi- usłyszałam wyjaśnienie. Wyczułam, że Dan stał za mną, obserwując moje zachowanie.

-Nie może zgasnąć- powiedziałam stanowczo. Gdybym tylko mogła coś zrobić, by znów rozbłysł potężnym płomieniem...

Skupiłam się na dogasającym ogniu. Nie możesz zgasnąć. Zabraniam ci. Jeżeli to prawda, nie zgaśniesz. Poczułam falę ciepła rozchodzącego się po moim ciele, po czym moja dłoń rozbłysła błękitnym światłem. Niebieskie iskry sypały się do paleniska, które stopniowo zaczęło zajmować się kolorowym ogniem. Z każdą chwilą płomień rósł, aż w końcu był tak jasny, że nie mogłam nań patrzeć.

Odwróciłam się by zobaczyć Daniela i jego przyjaciół klękających na ziemi. Wzrok szarookiego wojownika mówił _"A nie mówiłem?"_. Uśmiechnęłam się, jednocześnie pokazując im, by nie wygłupiali się i wstali, na co oni zareagowali w dość dziwny sposób. Stanęli na baczność przed drzwiami, wyjęli miecze i utworzyli krótki korytarz. Przeszłam przez niego wyprostowana, maskując zarówno siebie i ich.

Poczułam silne ramię Daniela obejmujące mnie. Wiedziałam, że to dopiero początek mojej walki, ale mając przy sobie takich ludzi jak on, nie będzie mi ciężko.

* * *

_Narrator_

Większość mieszkańców Atlantydy spała, kiedy w każdym z domów maleńkie ognisko zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Wielu z nich obudziło się, spojrzawszy na płomień. Po cichu zaczęli chodzić po ciemku do swoich sąsiadów, by upewnić się, że to, co widzą, jest prawdą.

Królewski ogień znów zapłonął.

Władca jest wśród nich.


	8. Chapter 8

_Narrator_

-Alister, zarządziłem bitwę Gryfów z Feniksami- oznajmił Reven Merine, chodząc nerwowo po gabinecie. Czarnooki był zdezorientowany postawą ojca.

-O której?

-Za godzinę. Będziecie walczyć ramię w ramię z Bazyliszkami- Alister skrzywił się lekko. Bazyliszki byli bardzo groźnymi przeciwnikami, wykorzystującymi kamienie w swoich hełmach do zmuszania żołnierzy przeciwnej armii, by atakowali swoich przyjaciół, lub też, co zdarzało się tylko w ekstremalnych przypadkach, petryfikowali ich. W przypadku bitwy przeciwko nim należało zawsze sprawdzać drogę krzywym zwierciadłem.

-Rozumiem. Coś jeszcze, ojcze?

Reven zastanowił się chwilę.

-Tylko jedno: masz wygrać. Zrozumiano? Inaczej nie ręczę za siebie.

Alister ukłonił się i wyszedł bez słowa. Gdy jednak ruszył w stronę koszar zamyślił się. _Dlaczego on musi być wiecznie skupiony na władzy? Nie mógłby chociaż raz ustąpić?_ zastanawiał się. _Arena to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę się wyżyć, a on chce się jeszcze tam mieszać? O nie... Po moim trupie!_

Wszedł do szatni swojej armii. Gryfy nie zapomniały jeszcze swojej porażki z Feniksami, ale pomimo tego wygrywali wszystkie inne bitwy. Żołnierze powitali swojego dowódcę.

-Widzę, że już jesteście gotowi. Czy omawialiście już taktykę z Bazyliszkami?

-Czekaliśmy na ciebie- odpowiedział jego pierwszy oficer, Evereth.- Co robimy? Ten sam plan, co wcześniej?

-Nie!- krzyknął wbrew sobie Alister. Jego żołnierze popatrzyli się na niego ze zdumieniem. -Wyjdziemy wcześniej przez bramę, ale żadnych sztuczek, rozumiemy się?

Armia rozeszła się ostrzyć broń. Merine usiadł na ławce i, gdy nikt nie patrzył, westchnął ciężko. Popełniał błędy, ale to co zrobił ostatnio w czasie bitwy z Feniksami przeraziło i jego. Nikt wcześniej nie odważył się przełamać zaklęcia ochronnego; on niestety był pierwszy. Tylko dlaczego to zrobił?...

W końcu usłyszał dzwonek oznajmiający możliwość wejścia na arenę. Przybrał swoją codzienną maskę obojętności i przeszedł przez bramę.

* * *

_Irma_

Powoli wstałam z łóżka, przeciągając się. Pomimo naszego późnego powrotu z akcji nie byłam zmęczona i Daniel musiał mnie przekupić, żebym poszła spać. Nie żebym narzekała... Gdy po dobrych kilkunastu minutach zdecydowałam się, co nałożyć, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi.

-Zaraz!- krzyknęłam, sięgając błyskawicznie po szczotkę, by choć trochę uporządkować swoje rozczochrane włosy. Udało mi się zapleść je w prosty warkocz akurat w chwili kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując moim oczom czarnowłosego chłopaka, który podszedł do mnie i ukłonił głęboko.

-Witaj, jaśnie pani- powiedział z uśmiechem. Trzepnęłam go lekko w ramię.

-A mi się waż tak mówić- zagroziłam, na co on się tylko roześmiał.

-Daj mi tę przyjemność, proszę. Poza tym, kiedy wszystko się ujawni, wszyscy będą i tak mówić do ciebie w ten sposób- odparł, przytulając.

-Ale póki co, mości panie, daj mi się ubrać. Przez ciebie nie zdążyłam tego zrobić- jednym susem skoczyłam z ubraniami do łazienki.

Ubrałam się szybko i wyszłam razem z Danielem na miasto. Znając nieco zasady szkoły następna bitwa powinna się odbyć za jakieś dwa, trzy dni, nie wcześniej. Niestety, jak zawsze ktoś musiał nam przerwać.

Zobaczyłam jak Mike biegnie w naszą stronę w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymaliśmy go przed wpadnięciem do fontanny.

-Co się stało?- spytał Dan, podtrzymując go.

-Gryfy i Bazyliszki. Za trzy minuty- wysapał, biegnąc w drugą stronę. Pobiegliśmy za nim, docierając do koszar w tej samej chwili co pozostali. Bez rozmów wciągnęliśmy na siebie zbroje, nie dbając o to, czy są dokładnie zapięte. Sprawdziliśmy to dopiero przed bramą.

* * *

_Daniel_

Wyciągnąłem miecze, obserwując uważnie otoczenie. Brama była otwarta.

James wyciągnął zwierciadło, sprawdzając czy w pobliżu są Bazyliszki. Po tym, jak pokiwał głową na nie wyjrzałem za bramę, aby upewnić się. Jedyne, co wtedy dostrzegłem to bariery poustawiane wzdłuż ścian areny. Widocznie Gryfy i Bazyliszki się za nimi chowają.

Irma pociągnęła mnie do reszty.

-Wszyscy mają tarcze?- spytała. Większość z nas pokazała swoje, ale kilka osób, między innymi ja, nie miało ich.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę.

-Zrobimy tak: wszyscy, którzy mają tarcze ustawią się w trzech rzędach, środkowy rząd będzie trzymać tarcze w górze na wypadek ostrzału z powietrza, natomiast łucznicy, kusznicy i oddział specjalny będą poruszać się pomiędzy osłonami, starając się trafić przeciwników. I pod żadnym pozorem nie patrzcie się na głowy Bazyliszków, jasne?

-Tak jest!

Popatrzyłem na czarodziejkę. Skupiony wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, jednak wyczuwałem, że martwi się o całą drużynę. Czy kiedy zostanie koronowana, zawsze tak będzie?

Poczułem jak ktoś trącił mnie delikatnie w ramię.

-Widzę, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale nie musisz się martwić. To tylko kolejna bitwa, którą wygramy.

-Wiem to, ale...- nie dokończyłem, ponieważ Irma skutecznie zamknęła moje usta delikatnym pocałunkiem.

-Żadnych ale. A teraz skup się i zwycięż- powiedziała, nakazując żołnierzom ustawić się na pozycje. Dołączyłem do pozostałych.

Przygotowana formacja ruszyła powoli do przodu, przysuwając się na tyle blisko by móc atakować najbliżej stojących wojowników. Przebiegłem między Jamesem i Mikiem w poszukiwaniu luk w obronie przeciwników, zamiast tego dostrzegłem jednak Alistera. Nieźle. Może uda mi się odpłacić mu za to, jak wywalił mnie z gry.

Przeskoczyłem nad tarczami i skoczyłem w jego stronę. Nasze miecze zderzyły się, tworząc istną fontannę iskier.

-Co, chcesz się zemścić? Proszę bardzo!- krzyknął, szarżując swoim sejmitarem w moją pierś. Uskoczyłem w bok, jednocześnie celując czubkami mieczy w jego ramiona. Żadnemu z nas nie udało się trafić drugiego.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem widząc, że Alister nie ma żadnego wsparcia z zewnątrz.

-Nareszcie wyrównana walka- mruknąłem szykując się obrony przed kolejnym atakiem.

Nagle zobaczyłem, że oczy blondyna rozszerzają się w przerażeniu. Odwróciłem się by ujrzeć Bazyliszki atakujące zarówno Feniksy jak i Gryfy. O co tu chodzi?! Bazyliszki atakują swoich sprzymierzeńców?

W tej samej chwili usłyszałem szczęk żelaza i głuchy jęk. Alister pokonał Bazyliszka, który...

-Raczyłbyś może uważać? Nie będę robił tego za każdym razem- warknął Alister, biegnąc w stronę swoich żołnierzy. Otrząsnąłem się szybko i pobiegłem za nim w stronę zatłoczonego centrum areny.

Ze zgrozą spostrzegłem, że część Feniksów i Gryfów została spetryfikowana, a pozostali walczyli między sobą, raz po raz eliminowani przez Bazyliszki. Nie widziałem nigdzie Irmy. Czyżby leżała gdzieś na arenie zmieniona w kamień lub ranna? Odrzuciłem te myśli. Ona jest niezniszczalna. Nic jej nie będzie.

Zaatakowałem stojącego najbliżej Bazyliszka i strąciłem mu z głowy hełm. Jego twarz zastygła.

-Co, nie jesteś już taki cwany bez swojego kamienia?- rzuciłem, uderzając go rękojeścią w potylicę. Wojownik runął jak długi na ziemię. Merine pokiwał głową.

-Po raz pierwszy widzę u ciebie takie zachowanie. Coś się stało?- wyczułem sarkazm w jego głosie.

-Nie, po prostu postanowiłem wziąć przykład mistrza w tej dziedzinie- odpowiedziałem.

Razem z Alisterem chwyciłem nieprzytomnego żołnierza za nogi i wyrzuciłem w powietrze, strącając siedzącego wyżej kusznika. Rozejrzałem się szybko i jęknąłem bezgłośnie. Bazyliszki miały nad obiema armiami miażdżącą przewagę i wyglądało na to, że wygrają bez problemu tę bitwę, trafiając na pierwsze miejsce w tabeli. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że dowódca Gryfów złapał się za głowę, myśląc dokładnie to samo, co ja. Niedobrze.

Niespodziewanie zobaczyłem potężny wybuch światła. Zasłoniłem oczy, by nie oślepnąć. Wtedy przez arenę przetoczyła się potężna fala energii, która w jednej chwili odczarowała wszystkich zmienionych w kamień. Zahipnotyzowani wojownicy również otrząsnęli się z transu, w jednym momencie rzucając się na swoich prawdziwych w tym momencie przeciwników.

Bazyliszki znów spróbowały zahipnotyzować wojowników innych armii, ale światło rozchodzące się po arenie uniemożliwiało im to. Gdy Bazyliszki to zrozumiały, rzuciły się do ucieczki. Niestety na próżno: w ciągu kilku minut zostali wyłapani co do jednego. Ramię w ramię z Alisterem pozbyłem się kilku z nich.

Gdy skończyliśmy wyłapywać wojowników armii Bazyliszka świetlista energia zniknęła, ukazując lekko chwiejącą się Irmę. Podtrzymałem ją.

-Muszę przyznać, że jesteś potężna, i nie bez powodu ojciec się ciebie boi- powiedział po chwili Alister, chowając swój sejmitar.- Dziękuję wam za pomoc w pokonaniu Bazyliszków. Wiedziałem, że są przebiegli, ale jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobili.

-Cóż, mając dwie nienawidzące się armie w czasie jednej bitwy postanowili pozbyć się obu- odrzekła Irma, rozciągając się.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, aż do chwili gdy niespodziewanie Alister podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń.

-Chciałbym cię szczerze przeprosić za ostatnią bitwę. To, co zrobiłem, było nierozsądne.

Bez wahania uścisnąłem ją. W końcu pomógł mi dzisiaj.

-To prawda, ale gdyby nie ty być może byłbym zahipnotyzowany- roześmialiśmy się.

-Następnym razem ci nie pomogę- powiedział.

-Ja również- odpowiedziałem i już mieliśmy się rozejść, gdy Irma zatrzymała nas.

-Alister, czemu nam pomogłeś?

Chłopak westchnął, przez chwilę mogłem dostrzec coś, co można byłoby nazwać zmęczeniem na jego twarzy.

-Dotychczas pomagałem ojcu, bo uważałem to za słuszne. Gdy jednak dzisiaj ułożył tę bitwę, a wiem już, że to on kazał Bazyliszkom nas zdradzić, postanowiłem przestać go słuchać. Nie mogę pozwolić by ktokolwiek zakłócał moje ulubione zajęcie, nawet własny ojciec. Jeżeli nie będziesz wtrącać się w planowanie bitew z góry jak mój ojciec, to jestem z tobą.

-Dziękuję. Nie mam zamiaru psuć wam zabawy- uśmiechnęła się. - Jest tylko jeden problem...

-Irma musi zostać ogłoszona następczynią tronu przed radą, ale nie bardzo wiemy, jak to zrobić- dokończyłem. Alister popatrzył na nas z zaciekawieniem.

-Jeżeli chcecie to załatwić jeszcze dzisiaj, to chodźcie ze mną. Rada ma za chwilę posiedzenie.

* * *

_Narrator_

-Pani Larenne, ktoś chce dołączyć do posiedzenia- usłyszała przewodnicząca rady. Zaintrygowana skinęła głową.

-Wpuść ich.

Drzwi do sali powoli otworzyły się, a wtedy do pomieszczenia wkroczyło około osiemdziesiąt osób w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Kobieta znała ich jako uczniów Szkoły Wojowników. Na ich czele szły trzy osoby, dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna. Larenne wstrzymała oddech, rozpoznając ją ze zdjęć.

Wszyscy ukłonili się.

-Szanowna pani, członkowie rady- zaczął Alister, rozglądając się po sali. Jego ojciec, Reven, zamarł na krześle.- Chciałbym wam przedstawić pewną osobę, która z pewnością was zainteresuje. Irma Lair, córka Ziemianina Toma Laira i królowej Mariny.

Wielu radnych zaczęło szeptać między sobą. Przewodnicząca rady uciszyła ich dłonią.

-Czy to prawda? To ty jesteś jej córką?- zapytała otwarcie.

W ramach odpowiedzi kasztanowłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń i wezwała magię. Uformowana w jej rękach wodna kula po kilku sekundach zaczęła skrzyć się setkami kolorowych iskier, roztaczając łagodną aurę wokół siebie. Do czarodziejki podszedł sekretarz stanu i zaczął ją oglądać.

-Oczy te same, włosy trochę jaśniejsze, ale podobnie się układają ... wzrost nieco wyższy... rysy twarzy niemalże identyczne... Powiedz mi jeszcze, dziecko, kiedy twoja matka zmarła?

-Trzynaście lat temu, pod koniec maja. Miałam cztery lata- odpowiedziała szczerze.

Larenne wstała i podeszła do niej. Wtedy, niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, przyciągnęła ją do siebie i przytuliła.

-Myślałam, że jedyne, co po niej zostało, to zdjęcia. A tu proszę - okazuje się, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka miała córkę- szepnęła. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk.

W końcu kobieta wypuściła z ramion czarodziejkę. Odwróciła się do wszystkich zgromadzonych.

-Szanowni państwo! Wyznaczony termin na odnalezienie następcy tronu właśnie minął.

Czarnowłosy chłopak zaczął coś krzyczeć. Pozostali uczniowie dołączyli do niego, wznosząc wspólnie harmonijny okrzyk, który wkrótce zaczęli skandować również i radni.

-Niech żyje królowa!

Nagle Reven Merine podniósł się z krzesła i wrzasnął na całą salę:

-Protestuję!

Zgromadzeni popatrzyli się na niego ze zdumieniem.

-Co się stało, Revenie, nie cieszysz się?- spytała Larenne.

-Ta dziewczyna nie powinna tu być! Miałem być królem! Nie zgadzam się!- krzyczał, dopóki strażnicy nie złapali go. Pomimo tego miotał się jak węgorz.

-Zabrać go stąd- rozkazała przewodnicząca, odwracając się znów do rady.- Kto jest za jak najszybszą koronacją Irmy Lair?

Wszyscy podnieśli dłonie do góry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Daniel_

Uniosłem głowę w gorę. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę mógł zobaczyć jedną z budowli z Dawnych Czasów, w dodatku w pełni jej okazałości. Marmurowe kolumny zdawały się z łatwością utrzymywać potężną konstrukcję, która wyłoniła się z wody. Wieże niemalże sięgały nieba, przesłoniętego ciężkimi, ołowianymi chmurami. Nie wyglądały zbyt zachęcająco.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Oficjalna uroczystość powinna zacząć się za kilka minut. W rzeczywistości chodziło jedynie o włożenie korony nowej władczyni, która kilka godzin wcześniej przysięgła służyć swojemu krajowi oraz chronić go za wszelką cenę. Pokręciłem głową.

Irma już wcześniej była niezwykle spięta, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co się teraz mogło z nią dziać. Żywiłem jednak nadzieję, że nie była na mnie zła o to, że nie musiałem koordynować ceremonię i nie mogłem być przy niej. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że pan Frederic mógł z nią zostać i dotrzymać towarzystwa, choćby pod pretekstem bycia ochroniarzem.

Nagle rozległo się uderzenie dzwonu, oznajmiające wszystkim rozpoczęcie uroczystości. Rozejrzałem się po tłumie w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół, jednak w tym gąszczu ludzi nie potrafiłem ich rozpoznać, co zdarzało mi się niezwykle rzadko. Odpuściłem sobie, skupiając się na oczekiwaniu. Przez dłuższy czas panowała absolutna cisza, dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, dlaczego.

Między rzędami ławek szła dostojnym krokiem smukła postać, odziana w prostą, błękitną suknię. Jej kasztanowe, falowane włosy opadały łagodnie po plecach, zaś intensywnie niebieskie oczy, od których nigdy nie mogłem oderwać wzroku, patrzyły się gdzieś w dal, jak gdyby czegoś, lub kogoś, szukały. Z wielkim trudem powstrzymywałem się przed pobiegnięciem do niej, ale wiedziałem, że musiała to zrobić sama.

Przyklękła na schodach, prowadzący ceremonię wypowiedział jakieś słowa, których nie usłyszałem. Skinęła głową. Zadał jej pytanie? Nie pamiętałem, żeby w protokole było coś takiego... Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, trzymając w dłoniach, okrytych białymi rękawiczkami, srebrny diadem. Umieścił go na jej czole, po czym odsunął się.

Dziewczyna trwała jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu i już miała wstać, gdy zza chmur wyłoniły się zachodzące słońce i wschodzący księżyc, dokładnie naprzeciw siebie. Rzuciły na nią swoje światło, a wtedy kamień w koronie zalśnił. Przez całą salę, _nie!_, całą krainę przetoczyła się fala energii, która sprawiła, choć nie do końca widziałem czemu, poczułem się... bezpiecznie.

Wszyscy, włącznie ze mną, zgięliśmy się w głębokim ukłonie, w następnym momencie ściany budowli zatrzęsły się od oklasków i wiwatów na cześć królowej. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, potem ona wskazała głową na morze i niebo, dając mi do zrozumienia, że chce się później ze mną spotkać. Uśmiechnąłem się.

* * *

Dotarłszy jakiś czas później na miejsce, nie musiałem zbyt długo czekać. Irma przybyła na plażę mniej więcej pół godziny po mnie, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło. Zapytałem się, jak to zrobiła.

-Cóż... Rada oznajmiła mi, że ponieważ nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletnia, to oprócz rządzenia państwem będę miała w czasie wolnym różne zajęcia, co oznacza, że będę mogła walczyć z wami w drużynie.

-Ekstra! Ale chyba nie w przeciwnej?

-Nie, skądże. Będzie zabawnie, prawda?- mimowolnie jej twarz posmutniała.

-Hej, skąd ta smutna mina? To był twój dzień.

Popatrzyła się na mnie.

-Oprócz ciebie, nie było tu nikogo naprawdę mi bliskiego. Tata, Anna i Chris nie wiedzą o mojej magii, więc nie mogli tu być, a dziewczyny zapomniały o mnie.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak objąłem ją w mocnym uścisku. Rozumiałem, jak mogła się czuć. Trwa ważne wydarzenie, a obok nie stoi nikt, komu się ufało. Nagle wpadłem na pomysł, który, choć bardzo trudny w realizacji, mógł się udać.

-A gdybyś tak... pojechała teraz do rodziny i im wszystko opowiedziała?- przekrzywiła głowę.

-Jak teraz? Tego nie da się... a może jednak się da?

-Co byś powiedziała na szybką podróż przez portal?

-Mam lepszy pomysł...

* * *

-Gdzie my... to już?

Irma uśmiechnęła się. Choć na jej czole wciąż lśniła korona, zamieniła długą suknię na dżinsową kurtkę, białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i turkusową spódnicę, sięgającą do kolan. Wskazała ręką na światła w oddali.

-Tam jest mój dom. Chris raczej cię nie zamorduje, ale nie ręczę za niego.

-Zobaczymy, kto kogo zamorduje- mruknąłem.

Ruszyliśmy szybkim krokiem przez park. W krótkim czasie dotarliśmy na jedną z ulic na przedmieściach Heatherfield, oświetloną licznymi latarniami. Nie był to mój pierwszy raz tak daleko na stałym lądzie, jednak nigdy nie widziałem ziemskiego miasta nocą. Było tam tak... cicho i spokojnie, zupełnie inaczej niż u nas.

Wreszcie stanęliśmy przed domem państwa Lair. Widziałem, że Irma zawahała się przed zadzwonieniem do drzwi, ale po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu wcisnęła przycisk. Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że nikt nie otworzy, albo, co gorsze, wszyscy będą źli z powodu późnej pory.

Po kilku sekundach usłyszałem szczęk zamka, a w następnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i stanąłem oko w oko z ojcem Irmy. Chociaż czułem strach przed nim - w końcu to był ojciec mojej dziewczyny - nie ugiąłem się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

-Irma?

-Cześć tato- powiedziała, po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Miło było widzieć jej uradowaną twarz. W chwilę później dołączyli do nich pani Anna i Chris, który dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył moją obecność.

-Kim jesteś i dlaczego tak się patrzysz na moją siostrę?- spytał mnie chłopiec, kiedy już weszliśmy do środka.

-Jestem Daniel, miło mi cię poznać, kolego- wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłoń. Uścisnął ją niechętnie.

Wraz z Irmą usiedliśmy na kanapie, zaproszeni przez jej rodziców. Przyglądali nam się przez parę sekund, po czym zapytali, jak minął nam czas nad Zatoką Głosów.

-My właśnie w tej sprawie. Otóż Irma ma państwu do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego- zerknęli po sobie z niepokojem. Uderzyłem się mentalnie w głowę. Cudownie zacząłeś rozmowę, Darkwave. Doprawdy cudownie.

-Czy będzie to dłuższa opowieść? Jeśli tak, to pójdę zaparzyć herbatę- zaproponowała pani Anna, przełamując niezręczną ciszę i kierując się do kuchni. Gdy wróciła, Irma zaczęła mówić.

Opowiedziała im o tym, jak zyskała moce Kondrakaru i wraz z przyjaciółkami musiała pokonać Phobosa, o powrocie Nerissy i przemianie w żywioł (co, jak podejrzewałem, nie było przyjemnym doświadczeniem), o zatrzymywaniu czasu i wykonywaniu misji na różnych planetach, w końcu o utracie mocy i naszym spotkaniu. Słuchałem z uwagą każdego jej słowa. Wielu z tych rzeczy wcześniej nie wiedziałem, chociaż powinienem.

Kiedy skończyła, pan Tom podniósł się.

-Gdzieś w głębi czułem, jaka była prawda na temat twojej matki. Wiedziałem, że nie mogła pochodzić z tej ziemi- jego wzrok utkwiony był w jej zdjęciu. -Teraz, kiedy wiem już wszystko, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, bym mógł cię wspierać tak, jak powinien każdy ojciec.

Pani Anna podeszła do nas, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-Nie zapominajcie o mnie! Ja też chciałabym czasem wam w czymś pomóc.

-Ja...- Irmie zabrakło słów. Miała łzy w oczach.

Niespodziewany skok Chrisa sprawił, że wszyscy, co do jednego, zwrócili na niego uwagę. Oczywiście celem jego ataku musiałem być ja.

-Posłuchaj mnie, kolego. Jeśli nie będziesz pilnować mojej siostry, to cię poszatkuję tasakiem, a potem wrzucę do akwarium rekinów. Nieważne, jak ostre są twoje miecze, mój tasak i tak będzie lepszy- musiałem się zaśmiać.

-Jak będziesz chciał, to pokażę ci prawdziwe tasaki.

* * *

Reszta rozmowy była bardzo przyjemna, dlatego też kiedy wybiła północ naprawdę nie chciało nam się wracać do pałacu. Irma obiecała, że w najbliższym czasie zaprosi ich do Atlantydy, na co szczególnie ucieszył się Chris. Chyba naprawdę fascynowały go tasaki.

Nim wróciliśmy nad jezioro, Irma zaciągnęła mnie w jeszcze jedno miejsce. Na cmentarzu było bardzo cicho, światło księżyca rozświetlało alejki. Podeszliśmy do nagrobka poprzedniej królowej, na którym położyłem spontanicznie znalezione kwiaty.

-Chyba nie są złe?

-Mamie podobały się wszystkie kwiaty. Anna jest do niej pod tym względem bardzo podobna.

-Może zapoznałabyś ją z moją mamą? Na pewno by się dogadały- zaśmialiśmy się cicho.

Ukłoniłem się i odwróciłem, by odejść. Irma doszła do mnie w chwilę później, a gdy spojrzałem za siebie, dostrzegłem niewielką kulę światła, migoczącą w ciemności. Zdawała się nas śledzić, dopóki nie zniknęliśmy za bramą.

Piętnaście po północy byliśmy już przed pałacem. Musiałem się pożegnać z Irmą.

-Musisz mi coś obiecać- szepnęła mi do ucha, gdy staliśmy na balkonie.

-Dla ciebie wszystko, milady- czułem, że chodziło o coś ważnego.

-Obiecaj, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz.

-Nigdy. Przysięgam.


	10. Chapter 10

_Irma_

Na początku sierpnia minął miesiąc od mojej koronacji. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że mój grafik prawie całkowicie uległ zmianie. Do południa rządziłam państwem, natomiast po obiedzie zmieniałam się w szaloną wojowniczkę i czarodziejkę, której nikt na polu bitwy nie dawał forów. W szczególności mój chłopak, który z każdą sesją treningową stawał się coraz ostrzejszy i musiałam coraz więcej kombinować.

Wieczorami jednak stawałam się z powrotem dawną Irmą, i wymykałam się z pałacu, by spotkać się z Danielem. Spacerowaliśmy zwykle po mieście, odwiedzaliśmy jego rodziców albo wyruszaliśmy na stały ląd, gdzie próbowaliśmy się nawzajem zaskakiwać. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to katastrofą, ale ważne było, że spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu.

* * *

Ten dzień też miał taki być. Z samego rana odbyło się zebranie Rady, w czasie którego omawialiśmy wraz z dowódcami drużyn ze Szkoły Wojowników propozycje otworzenia nowej sali treningowej, znajdującej się na powierzchni.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Alister, będący wcześniej na patrolu. Podniosłam się i ruchem dłoni nakazałam wszystkim zamilknąć. Skoro jeden z głównych zwiadowców wszedł bez zapowiedzi, musiało to oznaczać coś ważnego.

-Co się stało?

Odpowiedzią był kamień rejestrujący.

-W kierunku naszej lądowej granicy zbliża się oddział Meridiańczyków, liczący około pięćdziesięciu osób. Przybyłem najszybciej, jak mogłem. Sądzę, że będziesz tym zainteresowana, Wasza Wysokość.

Z chwilą w której dotknęłam kryształu, w powietrzu zaczęły materializować się obrazy. Na początku nie było na nich nic ciekawego, dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyłam dwie znajome twarze. Gwałtownie zatrzymałam projekcję.

-Znam ich! To Caleb i Matt!

-Czy to nie przypadkiem ci sami, o których mi tyle opowiadałaś?- spytał dla pewności Dan. Przytaknęłam.

-Od bardzo dawna w pobliżu granic nie było ich tak wielu. Nasi zwiadowcy poinformowali nas również, że ta dwójka rozmawiała na temat czterech czarodziejek, które miały się dokądś wybrać.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Skoro byli tutaj, na patrolu, i mówili o dziewczynach, oznaczało to, że coś dziwnego musiało się stać. Przysunęłam się do Daniela, który delikatnie ścisnął moją dłoń. Poczułam się pewniej, jak zawsze, gdy był blisko.

-Chciałabym zająć się tym osobiście. Evereth, w jakim miejscu powinni się znajdować za mniej więcej godzinę?- chłopak wyciągnął mapę i naniósł na nią kilka danych.

-Biorąc pod uwagę ich nieznajomość terenu i prędkość, sądzę, że dotrą do Dębowego Kręgu.

-Bardzo dobrze. Wykorzystamy przewagę i przygotujemy na nich pułapkę. Alisterze, weź ze sobą swój pododdział. Za pół godziny dołączę do was wraz z pozostałymi.

-Tak jest!

Gdy wyszedł z sali, Larenne spojrzała się na mnie z niepokojem.

-Jesteś pewna? Dwa pododdziały to w sumie dwudziestu ludzi!

-Proszę pani, proszę nie zapominać, że choć tamtych jest więcej, to my jesteśmy lepiej zorganizowani i wyszkoleni. Wiem to, ponieważ jeszcze do niedawna obserwowałam z bliska ich ćwiczenia- uśmiechnęłam się, po czym skierowałam wraz z Danem ku moim komnatom. W jednym z pomieszczeń obydwoje przechowywaliśmy zbroje i broń.

Kiedy chłopak zaczął się przebierać, popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Znowu to robisz.

-Ale co?- zrobił swoją słodką minę numer osiem. O mały włos nie wymiękłam.

-Za każdym razem, kiedy musimy walczyć, usilnie starasz się zaprezentować swoje muskuły!

-_Ma chèrie_, skądże!

Popchnęłam go delikatnie, a wtedy wpadł na kanapę. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

-Toś ty taka? Chodź tu!- krzyknął.

Podniósł się i potknął, najwyraźniej celowo, o swoje nogi, przewracając mnie. Przeturlaliśmy się na korytarz, próbując... zatulić drugą osobę na śmierć? W każdym bądź razie było nam bardzo przyjemnie i niechętnie przerwaliśmy naszą zabawę, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się Mike.

Spojrzał na nas ze zdziwieniem i rozbawieniem. W końcu rzadko zdarzało się złapać jednego z najlepszego wojowników na wpół rozebranego i przygniatającego ciężarem królową... Na całe szczęście szybko się odwrócił.

-Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, ale za piętnaście minut wszyscy będą gotowi- powiedział, po czym wyszedł. Mogliśmy usłyszeć jego trzęsący się ze śmiechu głos.

W kilka minut później byliśmy już gotowi i szliśmy pod portal. Wciąż czerwoni na twarzy złapaliśmy Mike'a i zagroziliśmy najłagodniej, jak potrafiliśmy, że jeśli cała sprawa się wyda, skończy marnie.

Dwudziestoosobowy oddział podniósł się i zasalutował.

-Oprócz zabijania i ciężkiego ranienia przeciwników, możecie robić wszystko. Liczę, że wywiążecie się z zadania i pokażecie, ile jesteście naprawdę warci.

-Tak jest!

* * *

_Narrator_

-Calebie, mam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje- powiedział Matt, rozglądając się wokoło.

Wojownik pokiwał głową. Według mapy znajdowali się w Dębowym Kręgu, lądowej części królestwa Atlantydy. Nikt nie przepadał za jego mieszkańcami, głównie z powodu Phobosa, który toczył z nimi ciągłe wojny. Kosztowały one życie wielu ludzi.

Nagle usłyszał coś na kształt kroków. Ruchem dłoni zatrzymał grupę.

-Jesteśmy otoczeni. Matt, w razie czego wykorzystaj swoje moce- dodał ciszej.

Powoli wyciągnął miecz, przygotowując się do ataku. W tym samym momencie dziesięciu z jego ludzi zawisło w powietrzu, schwytani w olbrzymie sieci. Zza drzew wyskoczyła grupa około dwudziestu osób. Wszyscy mieli zamaskowane twarze.

Widząc, że i tak miał przewagę, Caleb z uśmiechem rzucił się w wir walki, którą kochał prawie tak, jak swoją ukochaną. Przypominało mu to taniec, dziki i pierwotny, jednocześnie piękny w swej prostocie. Lśniące w promieniach słońca ostrze stało się przedłużeniem jego woli.

W pewnej chwili zauważył coś dziwnego. Choć przeciwników było mniej, atakowali szybciej i skuteczniej od jego podwładnych. W dodatku... ogłuszali ich? _Co jest grane!? _Skupił się z powrotem na walce, starając się ignorować zamaskowanych wojowników.

Po jakimś czasie (który wydawał mu się wiecznością) Caleb trafił na równego sobie przeciwnika. Dzierżący dwa długie miecze wojownik uśmiechnął się zza chustki zakrywającej mu twarz. Zaatakował.

-Więc to ty jesteś Caleb? Zobaczmy, czy jesteś tak dobrym szermierzem, jak mówią pogłoski!

Klingi zderzyły się, sypiąc fontannę iskier. Ruchy obu mężczyzn były tak płynne i szybkie, że przez moment wszyscy walczący zatrzymali się, by przyjrzeć się ich walce, a następnie wrócili do swoich przeciwników.

-Sądzę, że powinniście się wycofać. Wciąż mamy przewagę!- krzyknął do szarookiego.

-Nie na długo- Caleb wiedział, że miał rację. Musiał wykorzystać przewagę, którą dawała mu obecność Matta.

-Matt, tera... Co?!- przez ułamek sekundy sparaliżowało go.

Jego przyjaciel, bardzo zdolny szermierz był... ogrywany? Ubrana nieco inaczej niż pozostali postać zdawała się z nim bawić. Podpuszczała go i raz za razem uderzała w czułe miejsca płazami sztyletu lub siedemdziesięciocentymetrowego miecza, wykonanego z materii przypominającej kryształ. Odwrócił się i pobiegł, by mu pomóc. Ciął ostrzem wzdłuż linii szyi nieznajomego. Z przeciętego kaptura wysypała się kaskada kasztanowych loków.

_No masz, kobieta!_

Dziewczyna nic sobie nie zrobiła z próby poważnego zranienia jej, tylko odwróciła się i skoczyła na Caleba, uderzając go w przeponę. Całe powietrze uszło z niego niczym z lalki. Leżąc na ziemi i próbując złapać oddech mógł wyłącznie patrzeć, jak cały jego oddział zostaje pokonany i związany.

Szarooki wojownik podniósł zarówno jego jak i Matta do pozycji klęczącej.

-Myślałem, że będę miał więcej zabawy. _Ma chèrie_, nieźle ich załatwiłaś. Sam bym lepiej tego nie zrobił- skierował się do dziewczyny.

Niebieskie oczy wojowniczki zalśniły.

-Rozwiążcie i opatrzcie wszystkich rannych- rozkazała, patrząc na klęczących przed nią chłopców.

Caleb był zbyt wściekły, by zauważyć, że jej głos zdawał się być dziwnie znajomy. Zaczął szarpać się, by uwolnić z więzów. Zniknęły one jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiły.

-Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko o mnie zapomnicie. Cóż, mogłam się tego spodziewać- mruknęła, zsuwając materiał z twarzy.

Zarówno Matt jak i Caleb wciągnęli głośno powietrze z niedowierzania. Musieli się z nią zgodzić - ich pamięć zawaliła.

-No co tak się patrzycie, chłopcy?- uśmiechnęła się Irma, przybijając piątkę ze swoim szarookim towarzyszem. -Myśleliście, że pozwolę wam tak po prostu wtargnąć na moje terytorium? Zobaczymy, jak się z tego wytłumaczycie!


	11. Chapter 11

_Irma_

Po powrocie do miasta wszyscy wojownicy, już opatrzeni, zostali przyjęci do koszar. Ja tymczasem udałam się do swoich komnat, by odświeżyć się przed rozmową z chłopcami, dając im jednocześnie trochę czasu wolnego. Zrzuciłam z siebie zbroję i rzuciłam na łóżko, pozwalając swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Musiałam ochłonąć.

Z tego, co zrozumiałam, Caleb i Matt dyskutowali na temat jakiegoś wyjazdu dziewczyn, który nie bardzo im się podobał ze względu na jego miejsce i czas. Podejrzewałam, że chodziło im o coś jeszcze, ale aby dowiedzieć się więcej, musiałam z nimi porozmawiać na osobności.

Po kilku dodatkowych minutach leżenia w bezruchu podniosłam się i skierowałam do łaźni, gdzie wzięłam szybki prysznic. Następnie przebrałam się w turkusową sukienkę na ramiączkach i związałam niedbale włosy. Po chwili byłam gotowa. Pamiętając, by zabrać ze sobą notatnik i długopis, zbiegłam po schodach do sali obrad. Niemalże wpadłam na Dana, na szczęście w ostatnim momencie zahamowałam. Zetknęliśmy się nosami.

-Witaj, śliczna- powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę z uśmiechem.

-Cześć, książę z bajki. Uspokoili się już?

-Mniej więcej. Ale Caleb bez przerwy pyta się mnie, jakim cudem pokonaliśmy ich, będąc w mniejszości.

Wkroczyłam do pomieszczenia. Przy okrągłym stole siedziały dwie osoby. Na mój widok podniosły się.

-Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi, że was potraktowaliśmy w taki sposób przed południem. Niestety widząc zbrojny oddział bez zapowiedzi na naszym terytorium musieliśmy interweniować.

-Przeżyjemy!- odparł Matt, szczerząc zęby. Nigdy nie był pamiętliwy.

Usiadłam na jednym z odsuniętych krzeseł.

-O czym rozmawialiście? Gdzie mają się udać dziewczyny?

-Hola hola! Nie za szybko? Może ty najpierw odpowiesz na nasze pytania- westchnęłam, słysząc nieco pretensjonalny głos Caleba.

-Pytanie za pytanie, zgoda?

-Dobrze. Zniknęłaś nagle, dlaczego?

-Chciałam załatwić kilka spraw, w tym dowiedzieć się, kim była moja matka. Moja kolej. Co to za wyjazd?

-Podobno ma się za kilka dni odbyć jakiś zlot czarodziejek czy coś w tym stylu.

Popatrzyłam na Daniela, wyglądającego na równie zdziwionego, co ja.

-Zjazd czarodziejek? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałam!

-Will mówiła, że odbywa się co pięćset lat. Powiedziała też, że nie możemy tam być. Teraz my. Wiesz, że próbowaliśmy się z tobą skontaktować?- odpowiedziałam prawie natychmiast.

-Nie. Rzadko się do mnie odzywaliście. Sprawdzałam wiadomości i je pisałam, próbowałam się dodzwonić, spotkać, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło.

-Czyli nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego za każdym razem gdzieś widziano ruszający się samoistnie cień?

Zamrugałam. Cień?... No pięknie!

-W kapturze? I miał tatuaż?

-Chyba tak. Skąd wiesz?

-Bo na początku wakacji jeden prawie nas zamordował!

Caleb uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

-Cudownie. Ktoś próbuje nas pozabijać.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

-Czy to nie oznacza przypadkiem, że ten zjazd...

-...nie jest pułapką na dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki osób obdarzonych magią?

* * *

Po raz drugi w ciągu dnia zwołałam Radę. Nie byli zachwyceni, ale gdy powiedziałam im o naszych podejrzeniach, natychmiast uspokoili się. Pani Larenne przyniosła księgę z informacjami na temat magicznych istot w nadziei, że znajdzie się tam również coś na temat cieni. Nie zawiedliśmy się.

-Podsumowując: cienie są silne i szybkie, ale wrażliwe na czyste światło; trudno je okiełznać, dlatego osoba wzywająca je musi być wystarczająco potężna.

Do sali wszedł Alister. Wyglądał na ucieszonego, ponieważ niemalże nie dotykał podeszwami podłogi.

-Czyste światło jest naprawdę potężną bronią. Rozpuścił się w oka mgnieniu!

-Walczyliście z jakimś cieniem?- spytał Daniel.

-Najpierw go śledziliśmy, dopiero gdy nas wyczuł musieliśmy się bronić. Kierował się w stronę portalu ukrytego jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na zachód od Zatoki. Nikt przez niego nie przeszedł, ale z pomocą kamieni rejestrujących zdołaliśmy odczytać koordynaty drugiego portalu. Nie znamy tego miejsca- rzucił w moją stronę niewielki przedmiot. Dzięki wielogodzinnym ćwiczeniom bez problemu złapałam go.

Cieszyłam się, że Alister był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, oraz ze sposobu, w jaki ją wykonywał. Pomimo iż dawniej za sobą nie przepadaliśmy, był bardzo doświadczony i zawsze można było na nim polegać. Tak było i tym razem, gdyż pomyślał zawczasu o wszystkim.

-Przekaż wszystkim, którzy dziś walczyli, że mają wolne dwa dni. Spisali się. Ty również- jego twarz przybrała wyraz zadowolenia. Ukłonił się i odszedł.

_-_Bo poczuję się zazdrosny- usłyszałam. Daniel skrzyżował ramiona i przez chwilę udawał nadąsanego. Wiedziałam jednak, że za moment przestanie.

Podniosłam się z krzesła, myśląc intensywnie. Wyglądało na to, że również musiałam pojechać na ten cały zjazd, ale nie sama. Zamierzałam opracować całą akcję, a mając przy sobie takie osoby jak Dan, Caleb i Matt wiedziałam, że na pewno się uda.

-Ponieważ to wydarzenie odbywa się niedługo, udam się na nie. Oczywiście teraz musimy opracować plan, jak to zorganizować. Osoby posiadające magię mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego musimy zrobić wszystko, by je chronić.

To był jeden z niewielu razów, kiedy wszyscy się ze mną zgodzili.


End file.
